


Invader of the Light.

by Sistxh



Series: Klelia & Kylo Trilogy. [1]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 14:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sistxh/pseuds/Sistxh
Summary: La prima cosa che dovete sapere leggendo queste pagine è che non vi è un vero e proprio inizio.Né una vera conclusione, a dirla tutta. Questa è la mia versione dei fatti.Questi sono i miei pensieri riguardo tutto quello che è successo e se state leggendo, quasi sicuramente è perché sono morto.Qui non ci sono bugie -che è poi quello che vi aspettavate da me- solo la realtà dei fatti.Diffidate di quello che vi è stato detto, l'Oscurità è una forza cosmica troppo vasta per comprenderla.Datemi del cinico, freddo e disumano ma io non sono mai stato tipo da accettare le cose sulla parola,e si dà il caso che sappia che la mia storia non è altro che trama e metafora, che è poi ciò di cui sono fatte tutte le storie.E ciò che le rende un successo o una leggenda, è come la storia viene raccontata, e da chi.Altri hanno già avuto l'occasione di raccontare la loro versione dei fatti.Questa è la mia. Partiamo dal giorno in cui sono nato...-Benjamin Solo.





	1. Illazione.

**_Illazione._**  
  
Il mondo era silenzioso come se avesse avuto fine durante la notte ed il sole era decisamente ancora al di sotto dell'orizzonte. Attraverso i grandi finestroni aveva una visuale perfetta del cortile esterno dell'Accademia; il prato del giardino era rivestito da fiori, sui petali sedevano innumerevoli gocce d'acqua, ciascuna una sfera perfetta, brillante nei raggi del mattino. Le goccioline non erano abbastanza pesanti, né singolarmente, né prese nell’insieme, per piegare le fioriture verso la terra. Presto il dolce calore del mattino le avrebbe rimandate alle nuvole e le corolle si sarebbero aperte, richiamando le api estive.   
 _Per fortuna non c'è nessuno_ , pensò Aidan mentre cominciava a spolverare. La polvere fluttuava pigramente nell'aria rendendogli difficile la respirazione. Dapprima gli ricordò la neve, ma invece di essere di un bianco brillante, era di un grigio sporco deprimente e il pensiero che fosse costituita dal novanta per cento di cellule morte della pelle gli diede il voltastomaco. La luce proveniente dalla finestra illuminò le particelle nella loro orribile danza, mentre vorticavano in labili turbinii, raccogliendosi dappertutto fino a dove riusciva a vedere.  
La sera prima aveva fatto a pugni con un altro allievo, che lo aveva ridicolizzato dinanzi a tutti nella mensa a causa dei suoi occhi "duali"; con quell'espressione si era riferito alla sua eterocromia. Il suo Maestro, la donna più intimidatoria che avesse mai conosciuto, lo aveva punito dandogli l'incarico di pulire la biblioteca prima dell'inizio delle lezioni.   
D'un tratto sbadigliò profondamente, fermandosi sulla scala appoggiata alla libreria; era vecchia ma ancora integra ed essenziale, resa incantevole dalla corteccia cruda ai bordi. Portava la natura nel tempio, un promemoria del fatto che facevano parte del mondo vivente. A un'ispezione più ravvicinata riuscì a notare le varie scheggiature e le parti dove il legno era stato bruciato, estese la mano e toccò la superficie trovandola estremamente ruvida, tuttavia sorrise. Quei particolari la rendevano interessante, proprio come le cicatrici di una persona- per lui rappresentavano sempre gli indizi di una storia.   
Spostò dei libri per pulire meglio la mensola, ed uno di essi cadde sul pavimento. Aidan emise un verso di frustrazione prima di scendere dalla scala per recuperare l'oggetto. Lo prese fra le mani, non sapeva di cosa si trattasse ma la curiosità ebbe il sopravvento; era rilegato in pelle, rovinata in alcuni punti, tenuto chiuso da una collana con un diamante nero. Aidan arricciò il naso mentre passava una mano sulla superficie, rimuovendo il leggero strato di polvere che si era venuto a creare ed esponendo un nome sul fondo della copertina. Benjamin Solo.  
È un diario, pensò Aidan facendo scorrere velocemente le pagine. Il movimento creò un soffio leggero che gli sollevò un ciuffo di capelli scuri dalla fronte. Poi, d'improvviso, qualcosa di bianco scivolò giù dalle pagine; era un foglietto più o meno grande, s'inginocchiò e lo prese in mano, leggendo:  
 

__ "Quanto del mio peso ci vorrà per rompere il ghiaccio,  
dimmi di cosa ho bisogno affinché tu possa frantumarti e lasciarmi entrare,  
scivolando sulla superficie della tua pelle spessa.  
Voglio solo innamorarmi, dovrò aspettare fino alla primavera... "

  
"Chi sei? Di cosa parli?" chiese ad alta voce, riponendo il foglietto nel diario. Mentre sfogliava le altre pagine per capire la fonte del messaggio, sentì una folata fredda alle sue spalle, provenire dalla porta. Capì immediatamente e si rialzò di scatto, la voce che ruppe il silenzio lo fece trasalire.  
"Aidan... non dovresti stare pulendo?" chiese il suo Maestro con un tono tutt'altro che simpatico.   
"Sì, Maestro, ora riprendo subito."   
Era a pochi passi da lui e, dall'alto del suo metro e ottanta, lo sovrastava di almeno trenta centimetri. I lunghi capelli scuri erano legati in una treccia, indossava una tunica bianca, e legata alla cintura vi era la sua fedele compagna di battaglie; la sua spada-laser. "Cos'hai lì?"   
"Niente." rispose Aidan nascondendo il diario dietro la schiena.  
Il Maestro gli rivolse un'occhiata curiosa "Forza," lo intimò sorridendo "fammi vedere."  
Lentamente Aidan glielo mostrò.  
"Oh..." l'espressione della donna mutò drasticamente, il sorriso scomparve dal suo volto.   
"Che cos'è, Maestro?"  
Per un attimo pareva essersi persa in vecchi ricordi, poi scosse lievemente la testa ed appiattì la propria espressione.   
"Quello... quello apparteneva a Kylo Ren."   
Aidan sgranò gli occhi "L'uccisore di Jedi?"   
La donna si lasciò sfuggire una risata, era la prima volta che si mostrava divertita, libera dalla sofferenza. Una donna così bella avrebbe dovuto ridere più spesso. Subito dopo, però, tornò seria. "Io l'ho conosciuto quando era Ben Solo." sciorinò sedendosi su una poltrona.  
"Adesso... adesso devo... devo proprio andare!" balbettò Aidan "Ho ancora tutte le mensole da pulire."  
Sua madre gli aveva sempre detto di non immischiarsi negli affari degli altri, per evitare problemi.  
"Resta," pronunciò indicandogli la poltrona di fronte a lei "è giunta l'ora che qualcun altro conosca la vera storia."   
"Ne è sicura?"  
"Aidan, dovrai leggere per me... o preferiresti tornare a pulire?" gli chiese inarcando il sopracciglio.   
"Mi sa tanto di ricatto."   
"Bene, allora me ne vado." la donna fece per alzarsi, ma si fermò vedendo il ragazzo prendere frettolosamente posto di fronte a lei. Aidan fece un respiro profondo.  
"Comincio?" suggerì poi, con il diario fra le mani.  
La donna annuì sorridendo, pronta a fare un tuffo nel passato...  
 


	2. I.

**_I._ **   
  
_"La prima cosa che dovete capire leggendo queste pagine è che non vi è un vero e proprio inizio. Né una vera conclusione, a dirla tutta. Questa è la mia versione dei fatti. Questi sono i miei pensieri riguardo tutto quello che è successo e se state leggendo, quasi sicuramente è perché sono morto. Qui non ci sono bugie -che è poi quello che vi aspettavate da me- solo la realtà dei fatti. Diffidate di quello che vi è stato detto, l'Oscurità è una forza cosmica troppo vasta per comprenderla._

_ In questo momento il cielo è sopra di me, profondo, buio e così lontano, pieno di sogni che non saranno mai miei.  _

_ Mi ricorda di lei.  _

_ Di tutte le cose che ho lasciato passare. Non sono mai stato bravo a cogliere le occasioni, desidero ardentemente ma non riesco a capire, fino a quando non è troppo tardi. Respingo il mio bisogno, la mia fame, quindi non devo chiedere o supplicare.   Ho sempre fatto finta di star bene.  _

_ Forte, freddo e disumano. _

_ Datemi del cinico, ma io non sono mai stato tipo da accettare le cose sulla parola, e si dà il caso che sappia che la mia storia non è altro che trama e metafora, che è poi ciò di cui sono fatte tutte le storie. E ciò che le rende un successo o una leggenda, è come la storia viene raccontata, e da chi. Altri hanno già avuto l'occasione di raccontare la loro versione dei fatti.  Questa è la mia. Partiamo dal giorno in cui sono nato..." _

 

                                           Yavin IV, Outer Rim Territories.

 

Era una calda e afosa mattina, in una delle numerose stanze della base dei Ribelli -forse una delle migliori con mobili in legno pregiato e le pareti decorate da vari affreschi con i colori più vivaci di tutta la galassia- assistita da varie donne di fiducia il generale Leila Amidala Organa stava per dare alla luce il suo primo figlio.

"Diamine! Ma dove diavolo è Han?" urlò spingendo via una delle donne.  
Dopo nove mesi, dopo tutte le attenzioni che quel farabutto le aveva prestato proprio in quel momento era in ritardo.

"Principessa, il generale Solo è stato avvisato della situazione, sarà qui a momenti," sciorinò la donna "nel mentre continui a spingere." E proprio quando finì di parlare, Leila spingendo cacciò un urlo che probabilmente riecheggiò per tutta la base.   
 

 Mentre si sforzava di non spingere troppo per aspettare Han osservò il suo riflesso nel grande specchio alla sua destra. Era una versione di sé stessa che non aveva mai visto: aveva gli occhi spalancati, i capelli arruffati e il viso tutto rosso. Continuando a guardarsi nello specchio notò che un'altra delle donne le stava togliendo con un panno di seta delle gocce di sudore dalla fronte; Leila non riusciva più a distinguerle a causa del dolore, ormai avevano tutte la stessa faccia. 

Stava per perdere le speranze ma all'improvviso sentì una voce chiedere "Dov'è? È qui dentro?" e d'un tratto le porte si spalancarono ed un giovane e sporco Han Solo fece il suo ingresso nella stanza dove suo figlio stava per venire al mondo.

"Tesoro... sono qui." enunciò e subito a grandi falcate chiuse la distanza fra lui e la sua principessa.  
Una volta vicino, le baciò la guancia e le prese una mano.

"Questa non te la perdono facilmente." mormorò Leila con un tono di voce severo ma allo stesso tempo dolce e rassicurato dalla presenza di Han.

"Vedi, Chewbe ed io abbiamo avuto qualche problema con dei contrabbandieri."

"Sta' zitto e dammi la forza per superare questo strazio." si lamentò Leila prima di urlare di nuovo.

Han le strinse forte la mano per darle conforto "Leila, ce la puoi fare, vai!" 

Un ultimo sforzo, un'ultima spinta ed il feto fu fuori. Le donne si affrettarono a prenderlo e a coprirlo con coperte di seta. Leila sospirava felice mentre Han se ne stava lì immobile, con gli occhi sgranati. Le misero il neonato fra le braccia ... Leila guardava suo figlio, questa piccola cosa con occhi che parevano due olive nere, ma che poi una volta colpiti da un raggio di sole che penetrava dalla grande finestra divennero color ambra; caratteristica ereditata dalla madre, così come la carnagione, chiara come la porcellana. Il suo sguardo passò poi alla grande matassa di capelli neri come la pece. Era un bambino bellissimo.  
 

Il bimbo appena nato emise il suo primo lamento, iniziò a piangere, segno di disperazione ma anche segno di vita.

"Ben..." Leila si ritrovò a sussurrare "Come Ben Kenobi, perché tu sei la nostra ultima speranza." e sorrise come non aveva mai sorriso prima. 

In quel momento provò una sensazione nuova. Era amore, ma un tipo di amore diverso da quello che provava per Han, quello che provava in quel momento era un amore incondizionato, profondo, unico... il tipo di amore che solo una mamma riesce a provare per il proprio figlio. Han si avvicinò per vedere meglio il neonato "Ben, mi piace come nome ... Ben Solo." confermò girandosi verso Leila, dandole un bacio leggero e delicato.

In risposta Leila poggiò la fronte contro la sua. Era sfinita.  
Sospirarono assieme mentre guardavano il piccolo Ben giocare con il mignolo della mano di suo padre...

 

                                                                                                         Unknown Location.  
 

Luke aprì gli occhi lentamente cercando di farli abituare alla luce. Osservò la casa in cui si trovava; arredamento e pavimento in legno, mura fatte con mattoni crudi... un'abitazione semplice.

Passò un paio di minuti a rigirarsi nel letto, cercando la forza di alzarsi, poi finalmente decise di mettersi in piedi e di lavarsi. Indossò una tunica grigia, con una cintura del medesimo colore alla quale agganciò la propria spada-laser. Si guardò allo specchio; il fisico di un uomo adulto ormai, pieno di cicatrici, il volto era solcato da varie rughe d'espressione. L'attenzione passò alla sua mano, quella mano, e sospirò perso in lontani ricordi. Fece colazione prima di uscire dall'abitazione per cominciare ad allenarsi.    
Il sole era già alto nel cielo, tuttavia l'aria era estremamente fredda. Si stava allenando già da mezz'ora quando all'improvviso percepì un cambiamento nella Forza. Si fermò di scatto e si ritrovò a sorridere da solo, quasi sembrava pazzo; suo nipote era nato. Chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò espandendo il suo campo emotivo.

Viaggiò fra le varie galassie e raggiunse Yavin IV. 

Riuscì a sentire Leila ed Han, assieme a loro anche un'altra persona... Ben.  
Percepiva il bene in lui e si sentì decisamente rassicurato.

                                                                                                                                                             Unknown Regions.

 

Negli abissi più remoti dell'universo vi era un essere malvagio, da molti chiamato Snoke. Anche lui sorrideva. Il suo però era un sorriso diverso, quasi maligno. La grande sala era buia, con grandi finestre dalle quali si poteva vedere il paesaggio; un'immensa landa desolata, montagne grigie e pietre vulcaniche dappertutto. Sedeva su un trono circondato da varie specie di alieni; c'era chi beveva, chi giocava d'azzardo e chi semplicemente combatteva. Il caos più totale. 

L'umanoide era riuscito a percepire una vibrazione nella Forza, aveva sentito il pianto di un neonato, poi eccolo... un potere enorme, grezzo ed indomito. Il suo sorriso svanì ed il volto divenne cupo, cominciò a ridere immaginando cosa avrebbe potuto fare con tutto quel potere se solo fosse riuscito a convincere il detentore, quel figlio della Forza, equamente dotato di potenziale per il bene e per il male, quel... _Grigio_ a passare al Lato Oscuro.

 

                                                                                       Yavin IV, Outer Rim Territories.

 

Han raggiunse la culla e controvoglia vi poggiò il bimbo, rendendosi conto di non riuscire a staccarsi da quel piccolo esserino, come se fosse una calamita per lui. Guardò negli occhi di suo figlio. _Suo_ figlio. 

Come diavolo ho fatto a diventare padre?  si chiedeva.

Beh, sapeva come era successo; una notte sotto le stelle, stesi su un prato verde vicino agli alberi di Endor. Ma pensando in grande, si rese conto che la galassia ora gli appariva come un posto assai più grande e strano avendogli permesso di divenire padre.   
 

Il neonato, Ben, emetteva dei suoni strani, protetto e avvolto da una grande bolla bianca, ovvero l’ammasso di coperte di seta che coprivano il bimbo all’interno della culla. Han si avvicinò, le braccia incrociate mentre osservava il bambino dalla faccia cicciottella e gli occhi scuri. Si guardarono a vicenda. Il bambino gorgogliò. 

Sentì Leila entrare nel bagno dell’altra stanza per fare la doccia, a bassa voce Han disse: “Hey, siamo io e te piccolo. Tutta la galassia contro di noi ma riusciremo ad andare avanti in un modo o nell’altro. Non riuscirò mai ad essere il papà migliore dell’universo, ma in tutta onestà... non ho idea di cosa io debba fare. So a malapena prendermi cura di me stesso, ma mi assicurerò sempre che io e te siamo nella giusta direzione... anche se dovremmo fare un po’ zig e zag per giungerci." 

Ben lo guardava, i suoi occhi brillavano.

Han continuò: "Ecco la tua prima lezione: A volte fare la cosa giusta, non significa seguire una linea dritta. A volte devi andare a fondo per capire cosa fare davvero... ma non dire a tua mamma che ho detto una cosa del genere.” 

Sorrise e posò un bacio sulla fronte di Ben e mentre lo osservava meravigliato pensò che forse sarebbe potuto cambiare come persona... _forse._

 

 


	3. II.

_**II.**_  
 

_"Non ho mai saputo cosa fare._

__ Non ho mai avuto la minima idea di cosa farmene dell'immenso potere che mi scorreva nelle vene.  
Mi sono sempre sentito in trappola, in un vortice oscuro di follia dal quale non sono mai riuscito ad uscire,  
non importava quanto velocemente provassi a correre.  E tutt'ora non so cosa fare.

__ Sono incastrato nel momento, nel costante dolore provocato dal male che mi divora dall'interno.  
Le mie urla per loro erano sussurri, non hanno compreso che pur essendo cupo e solitario,  
avevo semplicemente bisogno di qualcuno che mi stringesse.  
Ma va bene così... hanno cercato di fare il loro meglio.

_ Tutte le stelle sono nate nel buio e tutta l'Oscurità è destinata a morire nella Luce." _

 

 

Leila è sempre riuscita a percepire il bene in Ben, già da neonato emanava delle sensazioni che riuscivano a calmarla appena lo prendeva in braccio.  Dopo la sua nascita, decise di prendersi delle settimane di riposo ma poi il lavoro cominciò a chiamarla, quindi fu costretta a chiedere l'aiuto di Winter Celchu; colei che era stata la sua balia. In pratica si prendeva cura di Ben quando Leila non poteva, occupata ad essere uno dei capi fondatori della Nuova Repubblica.

 Han cercò di essere presente il più possibile, anche se passava le giornate in giro a fare chissà cosa. Tuttavia la sera tornava sempre, a scaldare quella parte del letto di Leila che era sempre stata fredda e a lei bastava; l'importante era vederlo passare del tempo con suo figlio e soprattutto che tornasse da lei.  Lo stesso valeva per lui, entrambi erano fieri di loro figlio.

 Ben era un bambino educato e solare che amava passare il tempo giocando nei giardini della base Ribelle. Leila se la ricordava perfettamente la risata di suo figlio, il sorriso stampato sul suo volto mentre Chewbecca lo rincorreva facendolo sfrenare fino a perdere il fiato. Ben era molto intelligente, Leila non gli aveva fatto mancare l'istruzione da parte degli insegnanti più qualificati di Yavin IV. Il bambino adorava leggere, aveva sempre il naso fra i libri e gli piaceva anche scrivere.

 Un giorno quando la madre tornò a casa, esaltato al massimo, le chiese di procurargli un set di calligrafia; Leila non se lo fece dire due volte e provvide subito. Il giorno dopo, al suo risveglio, il piccolo Solo trovò il set posto con cura sulla scrivania della sua camera e subito si precipitò ad usarlo. Le sue giornate passavano così fra scrittura, lettura, lezioni e passeggiate nei cortili. Tutte le sere, per farlo addormentare, Leila gli raccontava le storie della loro stirpe: dei Jedi, dei Padawan e di Luke Skywalker. 

"Quando potrò incontrare zio Luke?" le chiedeva impaziente.

E lei rispondeva dicendogli che un giorno glielo avrebbe permesso, quando non sarebbe stato pericoloso. 

 Durante i primi anni dell'adolescenza suo figlio cambiò. Ben divenne cupo e solitario pur non sapendo quanto dolorosa fosse la solitudine. Sorrideva di rado e Leila non aveva il coraggio di chiedergli cosa stesse succedendo, troppo codarda per sentire la risposta, perché in fondo già la conosceva. Sapeva che prima o poi il momento sarebbe giunto, la parte Oscura in lui si stava risvegliando ma lei già era stata avvisata.

 Dopo poche settimane dalla nascita di Ben, una voce iniziò a farle visita mentre dormiva, plasmando i suoi sogni in incubi, facendola svegliare nel bel mezzo della notte, affannata e zuppa di sudore. Han la calmava, a volte riusciva a riaddormentarsi, altre restava per ore a guardare il soffitto, incapace di chiudere gli occhi, pensando a quelle parole.

__ "Organa... io... sono la sabbia nera...  
che assorbirà tutta l'acqua cristallina che scorre nel cuore di tuo figlio...  
il destino del giovane Solo... è già segnato."

Quella voce non riusciva a togliersela dalla testa, quindi fu costretta a prendere una decisione; avrebbe finalmente mandato Ben da Luke.    
  
  Così quando Han tornò da uno dei suoi viaggi, stanca della situazione gli chiese di andare a parlare con suo figlio.

"Vuoi che io, io? gli vada a parlare?" le chiese Han indicando sé stesso, era sconvolto"Tu sei pazza." commentò sedendosi al bordo del letto.  Leila lo vide prendersi la testa fra le mani con fare disperato.

"Ci sto pensando da settimane," rivelò avanzando lentamente "e penso sia giunto il momento di portarlo da Luke, fargli conoscere la vera potenza della Luce." 

Han sollevò il capo "Lo sai che non sono bravo a parlare di cose serie, preferisco scherzare e divertirmi con lui. Quel ragazzo è tutto per me e non voglio rovinare quello che abbiamo."

"Pensaci, sei pur sempre suo padre." Leila cercò di consolarlo "Io ho provato a parlargli ma con me non vuole, sembra ...  spaventato. E non ho il coraggio di dirgli che presto lo abbandoneremo per permettergli di adempiere il suo destino." 

Leila poggiò una mano sulla spalla di Han "Fallo per me."

In risposta l'uomo annuì, prima di lasciarle un bacio sulle labbra.

 

In seguito Han uscì dalla loro camera e percorso un lungo corridoio. Passando di fronte ad una vetrata, notò come si fosse già fatto buio; era appena tornato da un viaggio, tutto quello che voleva era togliersi i vestiti sporchi di dosso, farsi una doccia, gustare un buon pasto, abbracciare suo figlio e poi dormire profondamente assieme alla sua amata. 

Ma l'ordine cronologico delle cose era stato completamente stravolto dalla discussione che aveva intrapreso assieme a Leila. Doveva ammetterlo, amava vederla preoccupata per loro figlio e la amava ancor di più quando si arrabbiava con lui a causa della sua assenza. Quando gli urlava contro diventava rossa in viso e lui non voleva far altro che baciarla e vederla sciogliersi sotto il suo tocco ma se lo avesse fatto lei lo avrebbe schiaffeggiato sonoramente.  
 

 Giunse di fronte alla porta della camera di Ben, che non vedeva da settimane, era pronto a fallire miseramente e a sentirsi il padre peggiore della galassia. Fece per bussare ma la porta si aprì all'improvviso; Ben lo aveva percepito attraverso la Forza. Han che di Forza se ne intendeva poco, rimase colpito da quel gesto e si chiese quanto fosse divenuto potente suo figlio. Dovevano mandarlo da Luke al più presto.

 Han si fece coraggio ed entrò. Vide Ben seduto a terra, era di spalle e guardava fuori dalla finestra, l'unica fonte di luce proveniva dalla luna, vivida nel cielo notturno. Ben girò il capo lentamente e quando vide il padre rimase sorpreso, nessuno dei due accennava a muoversi e rimasero fermi a guardarsi; poi Han avanzò, andandosi a sedere accanto al ragazzo.  "Tua madre mi ha detto che ormai non le parli più, è molto preoccupata e lo sono anch'io," pronunciò tutto d'un fiato, poi riprese "Crediamo sia giunto il momento di portarti da Luke."  
Appena pronunciò quel nome Ben ebbe un sussultò.  "Luke Skywalker?" chiese con audacia.

"Sì, tuo zio. Prima di fare la tua scelta dovresti almeno ricevere un addestramento adeguato, diventare un Padawan, conoscere le numerose vie della Forza..."

"Lo sai padre, in questo periodo ho iniziato a pensare che sia meglio camminare con un amico nell'Oscurità che da solo nella Luce." confessò Ben.

Han gli poggiò le mani sulle spalle "E' qui che sbagli. Ben, tu non sei solo... hai me, tua madre, tuo zio e presto conoscerai altre persone come te."

Ben si alzò di scatto "E alla fine a cosa sarà servito!? Sì, diventerò un Jedi e se poi l'attrazione per l'Oscurità sarà troppo forte!?" stava per piangere a causa della frustrazione "Quello che volete fare voi è abbandonarmi!" urlò. 

 

Han era meravigliato, suo figlio ormai sedicenne era cresciuto, cavolo se era cresciuto. Era quasi alto quanto lui, i tratti del viso si erano definiti e il suo tono di voce era molto più profondo di quanto ricordasse. I rimorsi lo tormentavano, se solo fosse stato più presente avrebbe potuto vederlo crescere e incontrarlo periodicamente per poi ritrovarsi di fronte un giovane uomo.  "Ben, non dire sciocchezze io e tua madre ti amiamo." ed era la verità.  
Han pensava che quel ragazzo fosse l'unica cosa giusta e buona che fosse mai riuscito a fare nella sua vita.

Ben scosse la testa in segno di dissenso "Volete liberarvi di me, perché per voi sono solo un peso. Invece quello che voglio io è essere buon, ma per natura mi sento come se non fossi destinato ad esserlo." a quel punto anche Han si alzò in piedi e cercò di abbracciare suo figlio ma Ben si allontanò da quella presa disgustato non perché odiava suo padre, ma sé stesso. 

 Si incolpava. Si diceva che era stato lui a far entrare l'Oscurità nella sua vita, era solo un bambino quando Snoke era entrato in contatto con lui per la prima volta; inaspettatamente non ebbe paura. Non aveva detto niente alla madre ed essendo curioso aveva continuato a parlare con l'essere, dandogli l'opportunità di entrare nella sua mente ed influenzarlo sotto tutti i punti di vista. 

"Ben, ascoltami, lo so che il mondo ti appare nero come le tenebre in questo momento, ma devi continuare a provare e troverai sicuramente un barlume di Luce." quelle parole colpirono Ben dritto al cuore, che a poco a poco si calmò.

"Ti prometto che verremo a visitarti una volta a settimana, tutte le settimane."

"Lo giuri?" chiese Ben.

"Lo giuro." 

Il giovane si avvicinò titubante a suo padre, incerto sul da farsi. Han intuendo quello che voleva, spalancò le braccia e Ben si fiondò su di lui, abbracciandolo fortissimo "Mi sei mancato padre."

"Anche tu Ben, anche tu." si abbracciarono per un tempo che sembrò infinito, poi allentarono la presa fino a staccarsi l'uno dall'altro "Adesso cerca di riposare, domani parlerai con tua madre e ti scuserai con lei per il comportamento che hai avuto." enunciò Han serio e Ben annuì.  
Con fare dolce gli scombinò i capelli, prima di avviarsi verso l'uscita "Buonanotte, padre."

"Buonanotte, Ben." 

 

 


	4. III.

**_                                                                                     III. _ **   
  
_"Ho sempre apprezzato il mio equilibrio instabile fra saggezza e follia, serenità e rabbia, perché era l'unica cosa che mi dimostrava di essere reale... di avere un cuore._

_ In un universo parallelo ero letale come un incendio, mentre per i miei genitori non riuscivo ad andare oltre l'essere quieto e solitario. Non sarei mai stato come loro.  _ _ Prendiamo Han... io l'ho sempre guardato senza vedere in lui mio padre; forse perché lui si osservava allo specchio e non si vedeva genitore.  _

__ Non ho mai pensato al futuro, non ho mai avuto un obiettivo preciso.  
Ma quando Snoke prese il controllo sulla mia mente e sul mio corpo compresi il mio scopo.   
Finalmente trovai il coraggio di andare contro tutto quello che mi era stato autoimposto..."

 

  
Era il sorgere del giorno, quando ancora la natura era addormentata, una sensazione che rapisce la mente ed estasia gli occhi. Ascoltando i suoni, fu catturato da mille sensazioni che in quell’istante lo circondarono, perdendosi pensando a quello che avrebbe dovuto affrontare quel giorno.

Guardò fuori dalla finestra, ed i raggi del sole nascente gli colpirono la faccia e il torso nudo, tonico, inusuale per un ragazzo della sua età. Il chiarore dell’alba accarezzava dolcemente gli alberi, campi, boschi e vallate facendoli riaffiorare dall’oscura luce della notte. E lui era lì, sentendosi parte della natura, ad assistere al lento risveglio di quest'ultima in un susseguirsi di ombre e luci che davano origine a un nuovo giorno, trasformando il paesaggio in un’immensa tavolozza di colorate emozioni.

Ben passò dall’oscurità della notte ai primi sorrisi del mattino, vedere la natura che piano piano prendeva vita scrollandosi di dosso le scure ombre della notte, gli diede una sensazione di libertà allo stato puro, era ossigeno che arriva al cuore. 

Quando il sole sorse, la vide. La luce del nuovo giorno, quindi decise che era ora di alzarsi; si sollevò, il cuscino zuppo di sudore tratteneva i ricordi della nottata infernale che aveva passato... di nuovo lo stesso incubo. Le uniche cose che riusciva sempre a ricordare erano il volto sfocato di una ragazza, una terribile sensazione di freddo e Snoke che gli girava intorno... per poi strappargli il cuore.  
 

Ben si stiracchiò sbadigliando, poi scosse il capo cercando in qualche modo di sistemare la grande matassa di capelli che si ritrovava. Si diresse verso il bagno, una volta entrato si fermò ad osservare la propria immagine riflessa nel grande specchio orizzontale posto sopra al lavandino. Le poche ore di sonno erano estremamente visibili sul suo volto; le profonde occhiaie emanavano stanchezza da tutti i pori. Sospirò poggiando entrambe le mani sul bordo in marmo, rimase immobile per un attimo, i muscoli della schiena tesi, poi cominciò a slacciarsi i pantaloni, essi caddero a terra e lui ne uscì fuori.

Completamente nudo si mise sotto la doccia. L'acqua, a primo impatto fredda, gli fece venire la pelle d'oca; i capelli bagnati gli caddero sulla fronte. Li spostò all'indietro con una mano mentre con l'altra prendeva il bagnoschiuma per lavarsi. Se ne mise un po' sul palmo della mano e iniziò a sfregarsi le varie parti del corpo. L'aumento della temperatura aveva dato ai sui muscoli l'opportunità di rilassarsi; erano molli e Ben quasi non percepiva il tocco della mano sulla sua stessa pelle. Si sentiva come se si trovasse in una regione aspaziale e trascendentale; tutti i problemi che lo tormentavano erano scomparsi, ora c'era solo il rumore dell'acqua che continuava a scendere insistente dal soffione, bagnando il suo corpo tonico. L'acqua divenì bollente e il ragazzo si ritrovò circondato dal vapore, non vedeva più nulla e si lasciò andare.

Chiuse gli occhi e gettò il capo all'indietro, l'acqua rovente gli stava bruciando la pelle e gli provocava dolore, ma era un dolore sopportabile, anzi quasi piacevole, che gli fece sentire qualcosa, tipo una scossa. Era molto accaldato. Viaggiando con la mano, arrivò agli addominali, sotto ai quali sentiva un fuoco ardente come la sua anima che già aveva conosciuto nei primi anni della sua adolescenza. Piano scese con la mano verso il basso, vicino al suo sesso ancora dormiente. Sentì il bisogno di toccarsi, di liberarsi. Lo prese con la mano e cominciò a muoverla lentamente. Su e giù, su e giù... il movimento era lento, perpetuo, inarrestabile. Cercò qualcosa o meglio qualcuno a cui pensare; era indeciso, alla base c'erano molte ragazze ma la sua mente lo indirizzò verso un ricordo recente... la ragazza del sogno. Non avendo visto il suo volto si concentrò sul ricordo delle sue curve. La mano continuava a muoversi su e giù, su e giù; roteava il polso con movimenti lenti ma decisi, il respiro si fece pesante. Immaginò la ragazza nuda, inginocchiata davanti a lui, coi seni sodi completamente esposti, i capezzoli che lo chiamavano. Su e giù, il ritmo accelerò.

 

D'un tratto era come se lei fosse veramente lì con lui; gli accarezzava le braccia, i pettorali e riuscì ad avvolgerlo con il suo tocco veemente. Si appoggiò a lui, i seni premevano sul petto del giovane, quest'ultimo sperava di poter riuscire a vedere dei lineamenti formarsi sul volto della ragazza, ma niente. Di lei, di questa ragazza sconosciuta che sentiva così vicina vi era solo il corpo, che in quel momento lo stava facendo impazzire. Lei poggiò la mano su quella del ragazzo e iniziarono a muoverla insieme. Su e giù, il ritmò accelerò, ora senza sosta, all'improvviso accadde, serrò gli occhi ed emise un profondo gemito mentre raggiungeva il culmine. Il suo seme finì sulle pareti della doccia e continuò per altri secondi, durante i quali l'azione si affievolì fino a fermarsi del tutto. La mano cadde sul suo fianco, riaprì gli occhi e notò che la ragazza era svanita. Di nuovo. Era rimasta solo la sua figura a muoversi, assecondando il respiro che tornava normale; tutto si era svolto in un silenzio irreale ma presto tornò alla realtà.  
  
                                                                                                                 ***  
 

Appena uscito dalla doccia, si era messo un asciugamano intorno alla vita ed era passato sotto l'asciugatore, poi era tornato in camera per scegliere cosa indossare e preparare il borsone con le cose da portare all'Accademia. Ora invece si stava dirigendo verso la grande sala da pranzo dove sperava di trovare i suoi genitori ad aspettarlo per fare colazione.

 La prima cosa da fare era scusarsi con la madre per il comportamento che aveva avuto. Aveva sbagliato e lo ammetteva; Leila voleva che lui si aprisse con lei e le dicesse quello che stava passando, ma lui aveva preferito chiudersi in sé stesso, facendola preoccupare. Era una cosa che faceva spesso, quando accadeva qualcosa di brutto o anche quando veniva semplicemente sgridato dalla madre, abbassava la testa e si ammutoliva isolandosi nei suoi pensieri.   
 

Ben raggiunse la sua meta, ritrovandosi di fronte alla porta della sala da pranzo. Il ragazzo subito udì una risata, quella della madre. Era un suono bellissimo che gli rallegrò il cuore; la madre rideva di rado anzi lo faceva solo quando era con suo padre. A passi incerti entrò nella sala; era molto grande e luminosa dato che vi era una grande vetrata attraverso la quale si poteva vedere tutta la base di Yavin IV. 

 Un profumo gli inondò le narici, facendogli venire l'appetito. Esso proveniva dalla grande tavola, sulla quale vi erano posate in oro e piatti di porcellana, sui quali erano servite le pietanze che stavano facendo impazzire il ragazzo. Posò lo sguardo alla fine della tavola e finalmente li vide; suo padre e sua madre intenti a mangiare e a scherzare gioiosamente. Erano passati anni dall'ultima volta che li aveva visti così.

 "Forse sono felici che io me ne vada?" pensò, ma subito scacciò via i pensieri negativi e si concentrò sul volto del padre, seduto a capotavola che avendolo notato ora lo stava chiamando.  
"Ben, Buongiorno! Forza non stare lì fermo impalato, vieni a fare colazione"  Han aveva il sorriso stampato in faccia ed era più felice che mai.  
Ben invece aveva il volto impassibile e guardava la madre come per chiederle se potesse veramente sedersi lì con loro dopo tutto quello che le aveva fatto passare. 

Leila gli sorrise leggermente "Forza, vieni a sederti." lo incoraggiò, indicandogli la sedia di fronte a lei.

"Madre, io volevo chiedert-"

"Non c'è bisogno che tu mi dica nulla."

"Ma io devo chiederti scusa, il comportamento che ho avuto è stato inaccettabile."

"Ben, per me già il fatto che tu sia qui mi dimostra qualcosa."

"Ma almeno lasciami-"

"No, va bene così. Scuse accettate, ora vieni a sederti e mangia prima che il cibo si raffreddi." gli disse amorevolmente.

Ben annuì, tuttavia prima di sedersi andò dalla madre e l'abbracciò.

"Grazie." le sussurrò all'orecchio. E a Leila questo bastò.  
Ben si sedette e sospirò guardando entrambi i genitori sorridendo.

Sembravano una famiglia normale. 

 

                                                                                                                       ***

 

Dopo circa una mezz'oretta, un ufficiale entrò nella sala riferendo che tutto era pronto per la partenza; il Millenium Falcon era stato controllato da cima a fondo."Grazie, ora può andare." pronunciò Leila e l'uomo uscì a passo svelto.  
Ben si alzò in piedi emozionato "Viaggeremo sul Millenium Falcon?"  
"Ovvio, è l'unica astronave sulla quale mi sento al sicuro." rispose Han.

"Quel pezzo di ferraglia..." mormorò Leila sottovoce.

Han si alzò di scatto "Cosa hai detto!?" 

Leila rise "Ho detto che quello è un pezzo di famiglia!"

"Sono sicuro che questa non sia la verità." Han le si avvicinò e le diede un bacio veloce sulla guancia.  
La madre come sempre era bellissima; come una stella brillava di luce propria. 

Han si avvicinò a lui e gli mise una mano sulla spalla "Un giorno ti insegnerò a pilotare." 

Ben non rispose, semplicemente lo abbracciò forte.  
Leila li guardava incantata e ricordò di aver già visto una scena del genere.  
 

Quando Ben aveva all'incirca sei anni, tutte le volte che Han tornava a casa passava ore a giocare con lui sul letto. Han si stendeva, prendeva suo figlio e lo sollevava sulla sua testa; poi lo faceva ondeggiare mentre imitava il suono di un motore. Ben inconsapevolmente usava la Forza, facendo fluttuare i suoi giochi in aria.

Ed era quella l'immagine che Leila ricordava; quella di suo figlio e suo marito felici che giocavano mentre la Forza li circondava proteggendoli. Aveva le lacrime agli occhi. Tutti erano al corrente del suo caratteraccio, ma nessuno notava che nelle situazioni peggiori lei cercava sempre di forzare un sorriso, continuando a lottare per mostrare a tutti che era una combattente. Andava avanti come se si trovasse perennemente in un campo di battaglia, e sperava che un giorno avrebbe cominciato a vivere invece si sopravvivere. 


	5. IV.

_**IV.**_  
  
Una volta usciti dalla sala da pranzo i tre dovettero separarsi. Han doveva andare a vedere se i controlli al Millennium Falcon fossero stati fatti in modo adeguato, mentre Leila e Ben dovevano recuperare il borsone di quest'ultimo rimasto nella sua camera da letto. 

"Leila, io vado agli hangar, vi aspetto lì." annunciò Han, dando un bacio sulla guancia a sua moglie. Ben abbassò lo sguardo ma quando il padre si avvicinò lo rialzò e cercò di trovare il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi. Era una cosa che non riusciva mai a fare, guardare le persone negli occhi; era come se riuscissero a vedere dentro di lui. Infatti tutte le volte che succedeva, cercava di sostenere lo sguardo ma alla fine falliva sempre e lo spostava da un'altra parte, proprio come ora.

  Han era di fronte a lui e gli aveva messo le mani sulle spalle, Ben aveva il capo chino e osservava il pavimento "Ragazzo, ti ripeto ciò che già ti ho detto, non so cosa stia succedendo, io non conosco la Forza tanto meno la psicologia..." gli disse goffamente Han "Tutto quello che so è che voglio che tu stia bene, e farò tutto il possibile per assicurarmi che non ti succeda nulla, e ... ti amo, ragazzo."

 Ben alzò lentamente la testa sorridendo "Lo so."    
 

                                                                                                                 *** 

Dopo quella confessione da parte di Han si erano salutati goffamente con un abbraccio, e avevano preso strade diverse. Ora Leila e Ben si trovavano di fronte alla porta della camera da letto del ragazzo. Ben la aprì con cautela, fu il primo ad entrare; posò lo sguardo sul letto, il borsone era ancora lì proprio dove lo aveva lasciato prima della colazione. Rimase lì, immobile, al centro della stanza mentre lo guardava, sembrava lo stesse sfidando; quel borsone simboleggiava la sua partenza. Leila era ancora sulla soglia, non sapendo se entrare o meno; non voleva invadere lo spazio personale di suo figlio. Ma poi entrò, abbandonando la sua indecisione. 

  Mentre si avvicinava a lui a passi lenti notò quanto fosse rigido. "Ben... lo so che tutto questo è difficile per te, ma ti assicuro che lo è anche per me..." cercò di rassicurarlo "non averti qui sarà uno strazio, non poterti abbracciare, non poter vedere il tuo sorriso, tutto ciò mi distruggerà..." Ben si girò verso di lei "Se sono riuscita a trovare il coraggio per lasciarti andare è perché ho percepito il conflitto in te e voglio che tu ti chiarisca le idee... sei la cosa migliore che io abbia mai fatto." Leila aveva le lacrime agli occhi e la voce le morì in gola, si avvicinò a suo figlio e lo abbracciò. 

 Ben all'inizio non seppe cosa fare, percepì il calore che emanava il corpo della madre e si ricordò di quando da piccolo la sera, entrambi si stendevano nel letto sotto le coperte e la madre lo teneva fra braccia mentre gli raccontava storie per farlo dormire. Il ricordo aiutò a sciogliere un po' il suo cuore di ghiaccio e piano aprì le braccia e le cinse la vita stringendola forte a sé.  
  
Si abbassò cercando di diminuire la distanza causata dalla differenza d'altezza; Leila era minuscola in confronto a lui.

Lentamente poggiò la testa sulla sua spalla "Madre, fidati quando ti dico che un giorno sarai orgogliosa e fiera di me." le sussurrò all'orecchio. 

Leila lo guardò "Ben, già lo sono." fu allora che anche lui si lasciò andare sorridendo.

Gli occhi di Leila erano pieni di meraviglia mentre si rendeva conto che il sorriso di suo figlio era identico a quello di suo marito, era un qualcosa di più bello delle stelle nel cielo notturno, forse la cosa più luminosa che avesse mai visto... avrebbe potuto fissarlo per ore.  

Lentamente i due si separarono da quell'abbraccio che sembrava essere durato per ore. Leila si asciugò gli occhi con la manica del vestito "Sei pronto ad andare?"

"Ora si." rispose Ben convinto. Il ragazzo prese il borsone dal letto e diede un ultimo sguardo alla sua camera da letto, a quelle quattro mura sulle quali sembravano esserci scritte tantissime storie che non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di raccontare a nessuno.

Ben sospirò e la madre gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla "Andiamo." lo incoraggiò.

 In risposta lui annuì semplicemente ed assieme uscirono dalla stanza. Ben chiuse la porta, lasciando dietro di sé una parte della sua vita che d'ora in poi non gli sarebbe più appartenuta.   
 

                                                                                                               *** 

Dopo aver recuperato il borsone, Leila aveva chiesto ad uno degli ufficiali di portarlo a bordo; l'uomo senza proferire parola aveva preso il borsone dalle braccia di Ben ed era subito scattato, pronto ad eseguire l'ordine il più in fretta possibile. Ben aveva sempre ammirato la madre, adorava il modo in cui si faceva rispettare.

Mentre percorrevano il lungo corridoio, entrambi assolti nei loro pensieri, Ben si mise a guardare fuori dalla grande vetrata; l'azzurro riempieva il cielo e al tempo stesso riempiva lui con speranza e felicità. Ammirò i piccoli dettagli, come l'ombra del sole contro le nuvole e i piccoli raggi di luce che cercavano di penetrare attraverso i vuoti.  
Si incolpava. 

_ Perché non l'ho mai apprezzata?   _

Stava continuando a contemplare il paesaggio ma raggiunta la fine del corridoio la vetrata finì.  

_ Perché deve finire?  _

L'oscurità ritornò, pronta a consumarlo, e si chiedeva come facesse qualcosa di così bello a scomparire così velocemente. Si rese conto che l'Oscurità era necessaria; senza di essa non avremmo il tempo di riposarci, di ravvivarci e di renderci conto di molte cose. Ogni giorno porta nuove opportunità ma noi conserviamo le memorie dei tramonti precedenti.

Ben era confuso, addirittura combattuto. Era un ragazzo saggio ma non sapeva che quando meno ce l'aspettiamo, facciamo esperienza del più grande e più bel tramonto che abbiamo mai visto. 

 

Stavano scendendo le scale principali e a Ben sorse un dubbio.

"Madre, ci vorrà molto per raggiungere l'Accademia?" chiese curioso. Aveva sentito parlare a lungo dell'Accademia e sapeva che le informazioni sulla sua posizione erano altamente segrete; solo i genitori dei figli che avevano dimostrato di essere abili nell'uso della Forza, potevano ricevere le coordinate del pianeta.

"Vedi Ben, l'accademia si trova su Tython." rivelò Leila, scendendo l'ultimo scalino "Quindi ci vorranno un paio d'ore per raggiungerlo."

 "Tython, il nome non mi è nuovo..." Ben si sforzò di ricordare dove avesse già sentito quel nome, e gli venne in mente un libro che aveva trovato nella biblioteca della base, nella quale erano state conservate tutte le mappe galattiche.  

"Lessi di questo pianeta in un libro, sbaglio o si trova nella regione del nucleo profondo?" 

"È esattamente dove si trova!" rispose Leila "Ho sempre incolpato i libri per averti reso introverso, ma ti hanno anche dato l'opportunità di essere a conoscenza di cose che nessuno sa." "Madre, tu invece mi hai insegnato cose che i libri non potranno mai insegnarmi." ed era vero la madre gli aveva dato dei valori che solo una madre può dare al proprio figlio. Gli aveva insegnato ad amare, ad essere gentile e a farsi rispettare; in futuro ne avrebbe fatto buon uso.   
 

Erano di fronte all'enorme portone della base, Leila fece un cenno col capo e le due guardie lo aprirono; il sole era alto nel cielo, ciò significava che erano in ritardo e che dovevano sbrigarsi. 

A passo svelto si diressero verso gli hangar a cielo aperto che si trovavano affianco ai giardini adiacenti alla base. Appena i due fecero il loro ingresso i numerosi piloti li salutarono; Ben non ci fece caso perché la sua attenzione fu catturata da qualcos'altro. Leila guardò suo figlio che aveva gli occhi sognanti "Sì, quello è il Millennium Falcon."

Non riusciva a crederci, era finalmente davanti ai suoi occhi. L'aveva sempre osservato da lontano mentre decollava e mentre atterrava ma non l'aveva mai visto da così vicino, ne era affascinato; era l'astronave più bella che avesse mai visto. 

"Allora che te ne pare?" gli chiese Han che si trovava sulla rampa d'ingresso.

"È fantastico!" urlò Ben avvicinandosi di corsa.

 La madre dietro di lui "Hanno addirittura gli stessi gusti..."

"Vieni figliolo, entriamo che ti faccio fare un giro."  il ragazzo si avvicinò al padre e salirono la rampa assieme.

Han pigiò sul pulsante a fianco alla porta in metallo che subito si aprì permettendo ai due l'entrata. 

 Ben notò subito il contrasto fra i colori; il pavimento era di un nero lucido e le pareti in metallo bianco. Superato l'ingresso, si ritrovarono nella sala circolare al centro dell'astronave, dove vi erano a sinistra delle brande dove poter dormire, e a destra una specie di divano a "U" con al centro un tavolo-ologramma, che era in pratica un semplice tavolo che comprendeva un generatore di ologrammi con una base cilindrica e una scacchiera in bianco e nero sulla superficie superiore. 

 Padre e figlio iniziarono a conversare intensamente di cose che Leila non riusciva nemmeno a capire, ma amava il modo in cui interagivano e più li guardava, più si rendeva conto di quanto fossero simili. "Vedi Ben l'intera struttura è lunga 35 metri e larga 27," cominciò a spiegare Han "è dotato di iperguida in grado di spingere la nave ad una velocità superiore a quella della luce, raggiunge circa 1.050 km/h all’interno dell’atmosfera." Ben lo guardava incantato. "Inoltre ha i cannoni laser nascosti ed i cannoni laser quadrupli Corelliani." 

"Scommetto che prendono energia direttamente dal nucleo del motore." azzardò Ben.

"Corretto!" Han prese il ragazzo per un braccio e lo portò nella sala controlli "Qui abbiamo il pannello degli strumenti con due barre di comando e un monitor che mostra le mappe stellari, la scansione di astronavi circostanti e i sistemi di comunicazione e difesa." proferì indicando le varie parti.

"Di recente ho installato una grande parabola che consiste in un sensore fotoelettrico che combina luce visibile, raggi ultravioletti e infrarossi per mostrare le astronavi circostanti nella cabina di pilotaggio e nelle torrette." 

"La parabola riesce a oscurare la posizione del Falcon?" chiese Ben.

"Ovvio, inoltre blocca le trasmissioni di navi vicine... come fai a sapere queste cose?"

"La meccanica mi affascina, capire come funzionano le cose, ho costruito un paio di modellini di astronavi... "

"Costruiscine uno del Falcon, mi piacerebbe tanto averlo." 

"Lo costruirò di sicuro... per te padre." Han era così fiero di lui, se solo avesse avuto il coraggio di dirglielo. 

 

"Bene, adesso ti mostro la parte migliore." disse cambiando argomento.

"Di cosa stai parlando?" chiese Ben confuso mentre guardava suo padre aprire una specie di sportello di fronte al sedile di comando.

Han iniziò a frugare fra vari pezzi di carta e alla fine trovò cosa stava cercando.

Si girò di scatto, esclamando "Ta- Tadaan".

Ben allargò gli occhi e notò che in mano aveva un paio di dadi d'oro "Dadi?" 

"Sono i dadi che ho usato per giocare quando ho vinto il Millenium Falcon." rispose Han legandoli ad un tubo in alto.

"Quindi portano fortuna?"

"Sì, per scaramanzia tutte le volte prima di un volo li appendo," spiegò Han "un giorno saranno tuoi, assieme all'astronave."

"Dici sul serio?" chiese Ben pieno d'emozione. 

"Certo."

"Non credo che madre me la lascerà pilotare." 

 "Beh, non deve saperlo per forza." disse Han facendogli l'occhiolino ed entrambi scoppiarono a ridere. 

 Le loro risate furono interrotte da un ruggito. I due saltarono, girandosi verso la porta d'ingresso della sala comandi. "Chewbeeee!" esclamò Han allargando le braccia "Amico mio, finalmente c'è l'hai fatta!" 

 Chewbe si voltò verso Ben e restò a guardarlo impassibile. Tuttavia il ragazzo riuscì a vedere il dolore nei suoi grandi occhi chiari; attraverso la Forza percepiva la tristezza di colui che era stato il suo unico amico.  

  
Al wookiee vennero a mente tanti ricordi... la prima volta che prese in braccio Ben aveva pochi giorni di vita ma subito si creò un legame; Chewbe sentiva il dovere di proteggerlo, e così fece. Quando assieme ad Han tornava alla base, giocava sempre con Ben, se lo caricava sulle spalle correndo nei giardini. Se il bambino si faceva male ed iniziava a piangere, lo portava subito da Leila. Se non potevano giocare fuori, restavano nella stanza di Ben a leggere storie che il wookiee non aveva mai sentito. Quando Ben compì dieci anni, con il consenso di Han -senza dire nulla a Leila ovviamente- Chewbecca gli aveva insegnato ad usare la balestra; aveva la mira più precisa del padre e dello stesso wookiee.

All'età di quindici anni Ben si chiuse in sé stesso, non voleva più giocare. Un giorno di ritorno da un viaggio, Chewbe andò nella camera del ragazzo; Ben era seduto a guardare il tramonto fuori dalla finestra. Il wookiee si avvicinò, si sedette vicino a lui e gli propose di andare a camminare per il cortile come facevano sempre.

"Non mi va Chewbe, non oggi." rispose abbassando lo sguardo.

Ben si prese il capo fra le mani, il wookiee ringhiò e gli poggiò una zampa sulla schiena, cercando di confortarlo.

Lui si alzò di scatto "Lasciami in pace! Voglio stare da solo!"

"Rrrrrrr-ghghghghgh!" 

"Cosa mi succede!? Nessuno può capirlo, nemmeno tu!" urlò e a passo svelto uscì dalla stanza.  Lasciando l'essere lì da solo, ferito e deluso.  

 

La delusione che aveva provato quel giorno, era riflessa nei suoi occhi. Il wookiee si allontanò da Han e si avvicinò pericolosamente al ragazzo; Ben era abbastanza alto ma Chewbe con i suoi due metri e passa, torreggiava su di lui, facendolo sentire inferiore. Avvicinò il volto peloso a quello del ragazzo e ruggì con tutta la forza che aveva. Ben rimase sbalordito, si aspettava di essere insultato, invece Chewbecca gli aveva chiesto scusa.

"No Chewbe, sono io quello dispiaciuto, non avrei mai dovuto allontanarti." rivelò abbracciandolo.

All'improvviso comparve Leila "Ehi tu! Brutto mostro peloso, lascia stare mio figlio, non vedi che lo stai stritolando?" scherzò, aveva le mani sui fianchi ed era in posizione minacciosa, il wookiee subito si allontanò; un essere alto più di due metri che aveva paura di una donna che era la sua metà.

Han rise mentre Ben riprendeva fiato; Chewbe lo stava davvero soffocando. 

"Direi che è giunta l'ora di partire." annunciò Han.

  
Han e Chewbe erano sui sedili anteriori, rispettivamente a sinistra e a destra, come pilota e co-pilota; sui sedili posteriori invece vi erano Ben e Leila. Han cominciò a premere vari pulsanti, i pannelli si accesero emettendo suoni, mentre la rampa esterna rientrava; a quel punto furono pronti per partire.

"Salve comandate, qui Han Solo, chiedo il permesso di lasciare l'hangar." proferì Han attraverso un microfono.

"Qui comandante Wright, permesso accordato." 

"Va bene, allacciate le cinture, Chewbe tutto in regola?" chiese Han Il wookiee rispose ruggendo.

"Perfetto, pronti per il decollo."

Il Millennium Falcon iniziò a tremare.

Leila si avvicinò a suo marito "Mi raccomando cerca di non ucciderci."

Han scoppiò in una fragorosa risata "Questo mai, dolcezza." 

L'astronave si sollevò da terra, uscirono dall'hangar e cominciarono a volare sopra la base di Yavin IV.

Ben guardò fuori dal vetro, ancora non riusciva a credere di star lasciando quel paradiso. Si potevano vedere due monti quasi gemelli dai quali cominciava una valle, poi vi era un piccolo torrente nascente nell'elevazione destra di una cascata. Il fiume avanzava nella sua discesa per una pianura leggermente inclinata dove i colori iniziavano a cambiare; stavano volando sopra alla regione d'autunno dove i boschi sono attraversati dai corsi d’acqua fredda. La traiettoria fluviale fiancheggiata da rocce e ciottoli proseguiva il suo corso lento che formava un meandro sul terreno ora innevato. Erano al confine del pianeta, e iniziarono a salire verso l'alto, superando i vari strati dell'atmosfera; quando apparvero numerose nuvole, la calda luce solare si nascose. 

Si trovavano nello spazio.

Osservando le stelle nel buio, si disse che quello era il suo momento, e non doveva permettere alla paura di scoraggiarlo; non doveva guardare indietro a ciò che si stava lasciando alle spalle.

All'improvviso udì una voce, forte e chiara, nella sua mente.

"Ben, ti sto aspettando."

**_ Luke. _ **


	6. VI.

                                                                                                            ** _V._**  
Ben mosse uno dei personaggi sulla scacchiera, il quale cominciò a duellare con uno dei tanti del suo avversario che alla fine riuscì a sconfiggere. "Ho vinto, sì! Finalmente ho vinto" esclamò e Chewbecca ringhiò furioso.  
Avevano appena finito una partita a Dejarik che era andata avanti per ore, durante il gioco vi erano stati alti e bassi ma alla fine Ben aveva vinto con una mossa astuta.  
Leila li guardava sorridendo "Stai attento, Ben." lo avvisò.  
"Perché?"   
"Se un Wookie perde, diventa furioso e può strappare le braccia dal corpo di una persona." rispose Leila e subito Ben si alzò allarmato, allontanandosi il più possibile dall'essere, facendo ridere la madre.  
Chewbe si alzò di scatto e ruggì contro il ragazzo che urlò e iniziò a correre verso l'uscita della stanza ma si scontrò con il padre che stava entrando "Ben! Cosa succede?" chiese Han preoccupato.  
"Padre! Le mie braccia verranno strappate!" urlò spaventato il ragazzo.  
Han sospirò "Perché gliel'hai detto?" domandò a sua moglie mentre quest'ultima continuava a ridere a causa della situazione.  
"Ben, non devi preoccuparti è solo una diceria, e poi Chewbe non ti farebbe mai del male."  Han sapeva che il suo amico era capace di fare quello e ben altro, ma mentì cercando di calmare suo figlio.  
"Rrrrrrr-ghghghghgh!" ringhiò Chewbe.  
"Beh, tu la prossima volta cerca di non spaventarmi!" urlò Ben in risposta, si alzò anche Leila e poggiò una mano sulla spalla del ragazzo "Ben, Chewbe è di famiglia non devi mai avere paura di lui." disse con fare premuroso e il ragazzo annuì.  
"Ora che ci siamo calmati direi che è meglio ritornare in sala comandi e riallacciare le cinture, ci troviamo nel nucleo profondo e tra poco faremo il salto iperspaziale." annunciò Han e tutti uscirono dalla stanza per rimettersi ai propri posti.   
  
                                                                                                           ***  
Han prese di nuovo i comandi, Chewbe era seduto a fianco, Ben e Leila sui sedili posteriori.  
L'uomo guardò lo scanner mostrante la mappa e regolò la traiettoria del salto "Siete pronti?" chiese.  
"Sì!" risposero Ben e la madre all'unisono mentre Chewbe ruggì ferocemente, Han abbassò una leva e d'un tratto la velocità a cui viaggiavano aumentò drasticamente. L'astronave iniziò a tremare, dai vetri si potevano vedere i colori delle stelle, dello spazio e dei pianeti mescolarsi e divenire un tutt'uno. Ben sentiva il suo stomaco contorcersi mentre veniva spinto all'indietro sul sedile; dopo un paio di minuti Han abbassò la leva e il Falcon cambiò di nuovo velocità, ritornando a quella iniziale. "Tutto apposto lì dietro?"  
"Sì, stiamo bene." rispose Leila sorridendo ma poi si girò verso Ben e vide che era pallido "Diamine Ben, come ti senti?" chiese agitata.  
"Bene madre, solo un po' di nausea." rispose il ragazzo.  
"È normale è il tuo primo salto iperspaziale, il tuo corpo non è abituato." spiegò spostandogli all'indietro una ciocca di capelli che gli era caduta sulla fronte.  
"Ragazzo, ti conviene guardare fuori dai vetri" gli consigliò il padre e subito si sentì meglio.... poi lo vide.   
  
 Tython. Si trovavano sopra al globo e piano stavano penetrando la sua atmosfera. Nell'orbita di Tython giravano due lune: Ashla e Bogan, satelliti che ispirarono la filosofia dell'Ordine Jedi di equilibrio tra il lato chiaro e il lato oscuro della forza. Ben era affascinato, il pianeta era ricoperto da nuvole che da quella distanza gli ricordavano le cancellature che faceva quando scriveva, offuscando e diffondendo il grigio. Da lassù non riusciva a vedere bene, solo sentire.  
 A chilometri di distanza c'era l'oceano, vivo con movimento costante, oltre il vetro poteva odorarlo e ascoltarlo. Era lì. Le onde si muovevano con forza ma morivano entro pochi metri, da loro arrivava l'odore salato. Riusciva a sentire gli uccelli cantare assieme alla presenza di tanti altri esseri viventi, era in trance.  
Viaggiò e si ritrovò vicino a quella che sembrava essere una cascata che tuonò giù come un lampo e illuminava gli alberi circostanti in sfumature sorprendentemente differenti. Le ombre danzavano tra di loro mentre gli alberi si ergevano silenziosi come sentinelle. L'erba copriva la terra liscia come capelli, inoltre percepiva ogni gocciola che cadeva pesantemente formando la propria cascata. Le montagne invece raggiungevano il cielo, apparentemente cercando di cogliere e rivaleggiare con il sole. Vi erano anche praterie e foreste e l'odore familiare di pino fluttuava nell'aria indugiando dolcemente come un incantesimo. Gli uccelli cinguettavano e spettegolavano tra gli alberi alti e potenti.  
Si sentiva in armonia e a riposo.   
  
La voce della madre lo riportò alla realtà "Ben ti senti meglio?"   
 "Molto meglio."   
"Hai percepito qualcosa?" chiese con fare premuroso.  
 "Tutto."  
Leila sorrise "Vedi, Tython è bello e potente, enigmatico e pericoloso, pieno di misteri e aperto a chi è a suo agio con la Forza. È rimasto qui a lungo, significa tutto per noi, anche se non siamo niente per esso."  
"Hai ragione, per un attimo mi sono sentito addirittura parte di esso."  
"Luke ti insegnerà a fare molto di più." commentò Leila e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia al quale il ragazzo reagì sorridendo.  
Nel frattempo il Falcon era arrivato nello strato più basso dell'atmosfera ... avevano raggiunto l'Accademia.   
  
Una volta atterrati, tutti si erano slacciati le cinture di sicurezza. Ben era subito andato a prendere il borsone nell'altra stanza e di corsa era ritornato dai genitori che ora si trovavano vicino all'uscita del Falcon. Ben aveva i nervi alle stelle, tremava. Guardò a destra e vive la madre, guardò a sinistra e vide il padre; i suoi genitori che ora gli sorridevano cercando di incoraggiarlo.  
"Adesso apro la porta va bene?" gli chiese il padre.  
"Si, va bene, sono pronto." rispose Ben muovendo la testa in uno spasmodico movimento verticale.  
"Andrà tutto bene." lo rassicurò Leila e Chewbe ringhiò dandogli la carica di cui aveva bisogno.  
Voleva tornare a casa e continuare la sua vita di tutti i giorni ma proprio mentre stava per girarsi, Han pigiò il bottone facendo alzare la porta metallica e abbassare la rampa. Si sollevò una nuvola di fumo che piano cominciò a dissolversi permettendogli una visuale migliore. Era lì, di fronte a lui, a distanza di pochi metri... Luke Skywalker.  
Ben non credeva ai suoi occhi, la leggenda era realtà.    
Si prese del tempo per osservarlo, indossava una tunica bianca e un mantello grigio, come i suoi capelli e la sua barba perfettamente tagliata, ma il grigio era anche il colore della mano metallica che aveva catturato l'attenzione del ragazzo.  
Ben notò che alla sua destra e alla sua sinistra vi erano rispettivamente tre ragazzi e tre ragazze, giovani allievi dell'Accademia.  
Alle loro spalle vi era il tempio Jedi; comprendeva tre edifici, quello principale al centro e ai due lati quelli minori, ovvero i dormitori e la sala da pranzo. Chiunque l'avesse costruito aveva presto spunto dall'architettura dei bastioni di Yavin IV.  
Inoltre aveva due piani e aveva anche due hangar a cielo aperto; i sistemi di sicurezza erano impiantati dietro l'elegante architettura, rendendolo così un luogo in cui meditare in tutta sicurezza.  
Davanti all'entrata vi era una passeggiata, posta tra i vari campi di allenamento; grandi statue di legno erano state poste ai lati dell'entrata principale, la struttura era interamente circondata da boschi e alte montagne.   
  
All'improvviso Luke si fece avanti "Ben, finalmente sei qui." proferì sorridente, i suoi occhi brillavano, erano di un azzurro intenso quasi ad imitare l'oceano nei quali erano riflessi tutti i sogni e i progetti che aveva per quel ragazzo.   
"Zio Luke, è un onore conoscerti."   
"È un onore conoscere te, giovane Solo. Forza saluta i tuoi genitori, così potrai intraprendere il tuo percorso."   
Ben si girò verso la madre e i due si guardarono intensamente "Madre, mi mancherai."  
"Anche tu Ben, ma tutto questo è necessario, vedi è incredibile come le cose si innestino e tutto sembri così giusto, da un'oscurità che non sembra sollevarsi può nascere una luce splendente." disse mentre gli accarezzava la guancia "Dicono che le cose accadono quando è destino, ma il destino mi ha sempre resa nervosa, mi sono seduta e ho guardato la mia vita svolgersi, e mi sono chiesta se valesse la pena aspettare. Poi un giorno mi sono resa conto che quello che dicono è la verità. Quel destino riuscirà a farti andare avanti ma devi uscire e fare cose buone, per far si che le cose belle accadano a te."   
Ben si sentiva scosso, le parole della madre gli erano giunte al cuore "Madre, quello che dici è vero. Io sono stanco di piangere, di gridare, di essere triste, solo e furioso. Ho bisogno di aiuto, perché non voglio essere diverso o sentirmi vuoto dentro. Desidero ricominciare perché mi sono stancato di sognare una vita che non potrò mai avere." rivelò con le lacrime agli occhi.  
"Ben, Luke ti darà la possibilità di ricominciare e tutte le volte che ti sentirai inadeguato, ricordati che sei uno Skywalker. Sei fatto di polvere di stelle. Quando guardiamo il cielo di notte, e vediamo la gamma mozzafiato di luci che brillano dall'oscurità, non ce ne rendiamo conto ma stiamo guardando la genesi della vita umana. Tu hai i resti delle stelle dentro di te."  
"Non capisco." contestò il ragazzo.  
"Ben, se ti faranno sentire non all'altezza, ricordati di brillare. Brilla come fanno le stelle. La forza è nelle tue ossa da quando sei nato, non lo sai ancora mai sei incredibile."  si avvicinò a suo figlio e lo abbracciò.  
Dopo un po' si separarono e il ragazzo si girò verso suo padre "Beh, dopo tutte queste parole, qualunque cosa ti dicessi sembrerebbe insignificante ma devo dirti che... sono fiero di te." ecco finalmente era riuscito a dirlo.  
"Non ti preoccupare padre, queste parole mi bastano, sono tutto ciò di cui avevo bisogno." Ben si gettò nelle braccia del padre, dietro di loro Chewbecca ringhiò ferocemente.  
"Non mi sono dimenticato di te." urlò Ben, il wookie si avvicinò e strinse il ragazzo nelle sue grosse braccia sollevandolo da terra e facendolo girare in aria "Ci rivedremo presto." disse cercando di rassicurare l'essere il quale gli rispose con un ruggito sofferente.  
Una volta tornato sui suoi piedi, Ben scese dalla rampa, lasciandosi il passato alle spalle, diede un ultimo sguardo ai suoi genitori e notò che si stavano abbracciando mentre lo guardavano felici e rassicurati. La porta metallica si chiuse e si ritrovò vicino allo zio mentre entrambi guardavano il Falcon prendere il volo e sparire nello spazio.  


	7. VI.

                                                                                                          _ **VI.**_  
 

_"Ho trascorso anni a scrutare nella notte, aspettando un segno, al punto di ritrovarmi col collo dolorante.  
Quando nessuno poteva vedere o sentire, quando ero lì da solo, freddo e silenzioso,  
esprimevo desideri sui sentieri più deboli, sperando nel loro ritorno._

_ Ci vollero settimane per comprendere che ero stato abbandonato. _

__ Non c'era più traccia di loro.  
Ho gridato in agonia, non i loro nomi, non parole, no...  
l'unico suono fu quello dell'urlo provocato dalla spaccatura della mia anima.  
Avevo perso ciò che amavo.

_ Ora che ci penso mi mancano le stelle cadenti; l'ultimo scintillio morente prima che tutto diventi buio.  
Gli astri hanno tracciato il passato, ed ora le mie mani sono vuote ma coperte di polvere di stelle..." _

 

I suoi genitori gli avevano detto di metterci il cuore in tutto quello che faceva e lui gli aveva dato ascolto, aveva versato, versato e riversato. Era stato prosciugato; forse è per questo che ora si sentiva così vuoto. Aveva visto andare via coloro che l'avevano sempre amato, era come se una parte di lui non ci fosse più.  Si sentiva vuoto eppure così pieno di emozioni, come se anche la più piccola cosa potesse spingerlo oltre e iniziare ad urlare e piangere come un bambino, perché voleva i suoi genitori indietro. 

 Subito dopo averli visti andare via fu pervaso da emozioni negative; era stato abbandonato, ormai non provava altro che dolore. Ma dovette ricordare a sé stesso che loro lo avevano lasciato lì, con lo zio, per il suo bene per fargli conoscere la Luce e presto sarebbe divenuto un Jedi. Ma a volte più cerchiamo l'aumento nella luce più le nostre radici lottano verso il basso, verso il buio profondo, verso il male.  

 Ed è proprio il male che Luke percepiva in quel momento, il ragazzo a fianco a lui emanava forti sensazioni; il suo cuore aveva subito una piccola spaccatura, Luke avrebbe dovuto aiutarlo a controllare la rabbia e il dolore.  

"Ben, non sono andati via per sempre." cercò di rassicurarlo e gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla. 

Il ragazzo girò il capo di scatto e lo guardò, i suoi occhi color nocciola erano ormai neri, come l'oscurità che si propagava nel suo cuore. Non era un amante del contatto fisico, quando le persone che non conosceva lo toccavano, si ritraeva sempre, disgustato dal loro tocco. E lo zio per lui era uno sconosciuto, ma avrebbe prima o poi dovuto imparare a conoscerlo. 

"Temo di non rivederli mai più."  confessò a bassa voce, e guardò la mano dell'uomo, ancora sulla sua spalla. 

Ma Luke riuscì a sentirlo lo stesso e ritrasse la mano "Non è vero, li vedrai il prima possibile, ora vieni, ti faccio conoscere i miei discepoli."  

  
I due si girarono e percorsero i pochi metri di distanza che li dividevano dai ragazzi. Li raggiunsero, Luke si fece avanti mentre Ben rimase un passo dietro di lui. "Questo è mio nipote Ben Solo, nuovo allievo dell'Accademia e vostro futuro compagno d'allenamento." pronunciò l'uomo a voce alta. 

Nessuno dei sei proferì parola; rimasero lì fermi, le braccia incrociate dietro la schiena dritta e a testa alta guardavano Ben con uno sguardo di sfida. Lui era l'ultimo arrivato, l'ultimo della catena. Quei ragazzi erano disciplinati, rispettosi ed educati, ben presto si rese conto che avrebbe dovuto lavorare sodo per raggiungere il loro livello. 

"Ora gli farò fare un giro dell'Accademia, voi tornate ad allenarvi." disse Luke indicando un punto lontano. 

"Sì, Maestro!" urlarono all'unisono i tre ragazzi e le tre ragazze, poi corsero verso il grande prato verde, dove a coppie ripresero il loro allenamento fisico. Ben rimase un attimo a guardarli, esterrefatto, erano così violenti mentre lottavano eppure i loro movimenti erano aggraziati, sembrava stessero danzando.

"Vieni ragazzo ti mostro i luoghi principali del tempio." gli disse lo zio e il ragazzo prese il borsone che aveva precedentemente lasciato a terra. 

   
Attraversarono il grande giardino esterno e una volta passato un piccolo ponte di legno, che collegava due parti di terra separate da un ruscello, si ritrovarono di fronte alla grande porta del tempio. Luke sollevò la mano a mezz'aria sotto lo sguardo stranito del nipote, con l'uso della Forza aprì la porta ed entrarono nella grande sala principale.  Il pavimento era in legno chiaro e le pareti di pietra bianca, sulle quali scorrevano immagini olografiche di famosi Jedi, affiancate da statue in legno, mantenendo un'aura di riflessione silenziosa.  

Vi erano quattro colonne in marmo, sormontate da capitelli decorati con motivi floreali, che sostenevano il peso di una grande cupola, dalla quale ondeggiavano antichi stendardi; all'interno vi era un monumento. 

"Che cos'è quello?" chiese Ben curioso, mentre camminava all'interno della grande sala, ampia e luminosa. 

"Quello è l'Occhio di Zallow." rispose Luke indicando l'enorme dodecaedro che ricordava un Olocrone. 

"Venne chiamato così in memoria del Maestro Jedi Ven Zallow, caduto durante il Sacco di Coruscant." spiegò brevemente. 

Ai lati del monumento si diramavano le due scalinate principali, di colore rosso che portavano alla sala da bagno centrale, affiancata dalle camere da letto. Al piano terra invece vi erano altre due sale, a destra quella da pranzo e a sinistra una grande biblioteca contenente anche gli archivi Jedi. 

"Seguimi, ti mostro la tua camera."  entrambi iniziarono a salire la scalinata. Una volta in cima girarono a destra e si fermarono dinanzi ad una porta di legno. 

"Eccoci, purtroppo le coppie di coinquilini già sono formate, quindi starai da solo... spero non sia un problema." disse l'uomo con uno sguardo tenero e il ragazzo fece spallucce. 

"No, nessun problema" rispose subito e una linea apparve tra le sue sopracciglia, voleva dirgli che lui preferiva stare solo e che ormai ci aveva fatto l'abitudine.  

Luke mise la mano sul pomello dorato e aprì la porta, facendosi di lato per far passare il ragazzo. Ben titubante entrò nella stanza e rimase sorpreso dalla sua semplicità. Il rumore dei passi sul pavimento in legno riecheggiò per tutta la camera, le pareti erano beige, su quella centrale vi era una grande finestra che dava sulla grande radura che circondava il tempio; riusciva a vedere gli alberi e i cespugli muoversi, si era alzato il vento.  

 Posò il borsone sul letto e si sedette, il materasso era morbido, guardò fuori dalla finestra, i raggi del sole lo colpirono in volto e per riuscire a vedere dovette alzare una mano cercando di coprire gli occhi. Di fronte a lui vi era un altro letto, per un ipotetico futuro coinquilino, inoltre vicino vi era una cassettiera dove avrebbe potuto riporre i suoi vestiti. Poi notò che sotto la finestra c'erano una scrivania e una sedia; già si vedeva lì a scrivere nei giorni in cui non avrebbe avuto nulla da fare. 

"Ti piace?" chiese Luke entrando nella stanza. Era rimasto fuori tutto il tempo per dare spazio al nipote e lasciarlo prendere confidenza con l'ambiente. 

Ben lo guardò, i lati della sua bocca si piegarono in un timido sorriso "Molto, è perfetta per me, ho tutto quello che mi serve." 

"Bene, ne sono felice." rivelò Luke sorridendo, poi incrociò le braccia al petto "Ora ti spiegò in cosa consisterà l'allenamento."  

Ben annuì, pronto ad ascoltarlo.  

"Tutte le mattine ci svegliamo all'alba e facciamo colazione insieme. Ci sono lezioni di gruppo tutte le mattine e i pomeriggi, dove si impara e si fa pratica tutti insieme," iniziò a spiegare Luke "una volta a settimana vi è una lezione individuale con me, lo faccio per definire i bisogni specifici di ognuno." 

Perfetto, pensò Ben. Se avesse avuto qualche problema avrebbe potuto parlarne con lui in privato.  

"Il sabato, si fanno le escursioni di gruppo, mentre la domenica avete la giornata libera per fare quello che volete." terminò e si rese conto che il ragazzo lo guardava pieno di speranza. 

"Il mio allenamento comincia domani?" 

"Sì, ma dato che gli altri sono qui da più tempo, si alleneranno da soli invece tu farai lezione con me, quando sarai pronto poi ti unirai a loro." rispose Luke sorridendo.  

Il ragazzo abbassò il capo "Non sarò mai al loro livello." 

"Ascolta Ben, non ho intenzione di andare piano con te solo perché sei mio nipote," la solita dolcezza di Luke era stata strappata per rivelare la rigidità al di sotto "Lascia che te lo dica semplicemente: se non hai intenzione di provare, non vali il mio tempo." 

Ben inghiottì un groppo di saliva, quasi come volesse mandare giù anche tutto il panico che l'aveva invaso per lasciar posto al coraggio, quel coraggio che gli serviva per affrontare la durezza dello zio. Si alzò in piedi, era più giovane e ingenuo dell'uomo di fronte a lui ma più alto e questo gli diede sicurezza. 

"Io farò tutto quello che devo, mi impegnerò più degli altri, non per raggiungere il loro livello ma per superarli."

Luke spalancò gli occhi, era come se stesse guardando sua sorella.

Scoppiò in una fragorosa risata "Quanto vigore, è proprio quello che volevo sentire... ora vieni andiamo a pranzare con gli altri."  

"Preferirei restare qui a sistemare le mie cose." spiegò Ben.  

"Questa volta la scampi, ma stasera dovrai cenare con gli altri ragazzi e io non ci sarò." commentò Luke girandosi, pronto ad andarsene. 

"Mi sta bene, ma ora voglio stare solo."                                      

"Se è quello che vuoi... ci vediamo domani." lo salutò Luke. 

"A domani." rispose il ragazzo un attimo prima che la porta si chiudesse. Lui rimase lì al centro della camera, si guardava intorno, regnava il silenzio; ma pochi sanno che è proprio il silenzio ad essere il più potente degli urli.   
 

                                                                                                                   *** 

La prima cosa che fece fu mettere a posto le sue cose, poi il resto del pomeriggio lo passò a leggere e a scrivere; proprio mentre scriveva si rese conto guardando fuori dalla finestra che si era fatto buio. Osservò il paesaggio contornato da straordinarie montagne, erano in penombra, ma poté captare la loro maestosità.  Il cielo era tetro e tenebroso, le nuvole sembravano gocce di carbone... una tempesta stava per arrivare. 

Ben provò una sensazione di estrema oppressione, di un imminente crollo terreno, tutto ciò gli diede un brivido... quel brivido dell'ignoto e dell'irraggiungibile. Era giunta ora di cena, avrebbe fatto la conoscenza di persone nuove; si alzò e si sgranchì le gambe mentre si massaggiava i polsi per facilitare la circolazione. Era nervoso, gli sudavano le mani. 

Si avvicinò allo specchio, e diede un'occhiata all'immagine riflessa. Aveva le occhiaie, una caratteristica di famiglia, si passò una mano tra i capelli cercando di aggiustarli poi si sistemò la tunica. Era pronto, quindi uscì dalla stanza e percorse il lungo corridoio che portava alla scalinata.

 

Scendendo gli ultimi scalini, sentì voci e risate provenire dalla sala da pranzo, si avvicinò a passi lenti e senza fare rumore entrò.  Scrutò l'ambiente e notò che la sala era più piccola di quanto avesse immaginato. Il pavimento era in aragonite bianca e le pareti dello stesso colore dell'emimorfite, sul soffitto vi erano grandi archi a la base dei quali nascevano colonne con il fusto in marmo bianco. Lungo la parete destra della sala c'erano delle ampie finestre circolari e al centro tra una e l'altra delle lanterne, unica fonte di luce. Ma quest'ultime riuscivano a svolgere bene il loro compito, la luce arrivava fino al centro della sala dove erano posti i tavoli, ora occupati dai sei allievi intenti a mangiare e a scherzare. 

 L'obbiettivo di Ben era di non farsi notare, ma fallì miseramente, insomma come si fa a non notare un ragazzo alto un metro e settanta? Infatti appena entrato, rubò l'attenzione di una ragazza dalla carnagione chiara e i capelli rossi che lo aveva scrutato con i suoi grandi occhi verdi.  

Subito si era girata verso gli altri "Ragazzi, silenzio, è qui!" disse cercando l'attenzione dei suoi amici. 

La ottenne e in un attimo nella sala piombò il silenzio, tutti si girarono e lo fissavano curiosi. Lui se ne stava lì e cercava di evitare il contatto visivo mentre si torturava le mani. 

D'un tratto una voce lo costrinse ad alzare lo sguardo "Ehi, Solo!" lo chiamò un ragazzo. Quest'ultimo si alzò e si avvicinò pericolosamente a lui; era alto quasi quanto Ben, di carnagione scura con gli occhi neri e i capelli mori. "Io, mi chiamo Jai." si presentò, squadrandolo da capo a piedi.

"Piacere, io sono Ben." 

"Sì, questo lo sanno tutti." commentò il ragazzo con fare altezzoso "C'è una cosa che tutti noi vorremmo farti sapere..." 

"Ovvero?" 

"Se pensi di essere trattato come un animale domestico solo perché sei il nipote di Luke e tua mamma è una principessa, resterai sorpreso," rispose Jai "Dovrai lavorare sodo come chiunque altro, forse più duramente... a volte il talento salta una generazione." 

Ben non riusciva a credere alle sue orecchie, non lo conoscevano e già facevano supposizioni su di lui, lo disprezzavano e lo insultavano... che cretini.  Era quello che pensavano tutti, avevano solo scelto un portavoce mentre il resto restava lì ad assistere alla scena, complici. 

"Se non sono il benvenuto qui, preferisco mangiare da un'altra parte." sibilò, serrando la mascella e di corsa uscì dalla sala.

Era furioso; in fondo anche le persone più gentili hanno dei limiti perché sanno in prima persona che la vita non lo è. Le persone gentili non nascono così, non inciampano nella gentilezza, le persone gentili sono forgiate nel fuoco, nell'oscurità e nelle stelle che implodono. 


	8. VII.

                                                  ** _VII._**  
 

_"Mi ero abituato ad essere quello che rovinava le cose,_  
al punto da dimenticare la sensazione che si prova quanto qualcuno ti distrugge.  
Ti feriscono ed è come se ti stessero rompendo le ossa o staccando le vene.  
Come si erano permessi? Non gli avevo dato un singolo motivo per farmi odiare,  
avevano creato quella sceneggiata spinti dalla gelosia.  
Mia madre me lo diceva sempre:  
'Quando le persone ti odiano è perché hai qualcosa che loro vogliono'  
ma io non avevo niente.  
Solo il sangue della stirpe Jedi più potente mai esistita,  
forse di quello erano gelosi... o spaventati... "

  
  
Ben risalì le scale velocemente, con il respiro pesante. Entrò nella sua stanza, sbatté la porta e vi si appoggiò con tutto il corpo; seduto a terra restò a guardare il vuoto, raccolse le ginocchia contro il petto ed iniziò a piangere. Rivide la scena nella sua testa, lui fermo lì mentre quel Jai lo minacciava, istintivamente si mise una mano davanti alla bocca e represse un conato di vomito. Con lentezza raddrizzò la schiena, si asciugò gli occhi con la manica della tunica bianca e sospirò profondamente; guardò fuori dalla finestra, la tempesta era vicina. Nuvole di onice si susseguivano sull'orizzonte scuro, le lastre di pioggia cominciarono a riversarsi senza pietà dal cielo, gli alberi erano lucenti di acqua piovana, il vento infuriava nella notte come l'urlo di un guerriero ferito.    
Ben sentì una voce nella sua testa "Non sei abbastanza forte per resistere alla tempesta." sapeva chi era ... Snoke.  
Avrebbe dovuto ignorarlo, ma rispose, inconsapevole di aver preso una delle tante decisioni che avrebbe rinnegato in futuro. "Io, sono la tempesta." Ben serrò i pugni "Mostrati! Fammi vedere la tua faccia!" urlò e colpì il muro.   
Il dolore fisico che provò era niente messo a confronto con quello che provava dentro.   
"Ti aspetterò, per tutto il tempo necessario." respirò affannato.   
Niente.   
"So che sei lì, so che ci sei, perché ci sei sempre stato."   
Silenzio.   
"Ti darò tutto quello che ho." proferì disperato "Qualunque cosa, ti darò me stesso se mi guarirai dal dolore. Tutto quello che vuoi. Ormai non ho più bisogno di niente."    
Aspettava nel buio.    
"Hai una voce quindi devi avere un corpo, ti ho visto nei miei sogni, per favore, lasciati vedere." supplicò ma nulla, deluso, abbassò lo sguardo e chiuse gli occhi.   
Che stupido che sono, pensò.   
  
All'improvviso il bagliore di un fulmine balenò maestosamente, brillante e vibrante di una magnifica elettricità.  
Subito dopo il rumore del tuono avvolse l'ambiente, giungendo alle orecchie di Ben; il vento aveva richiesto di essere ascoltato, il lampo aveva combattuto per essere visto, proprio come lui.    
La notte si fermò, il ragazzo percepì una presenza, svelto sollevò il capo e lo vide... Snoke. L'essere indossava una tunica rossa, un colore carico di azione, era molto alto, magro e fragile con grandi mani. Aveva il volto pallido, allungato con la pelle deturpata e con gli occhi azzurri, che ora studiavano il giovane Solo.   
Il ragazzo si sentì pieno di energie ed il suo battito cardiaco accelerò; il mostro che lo aveva da sempre tormentato era lì, una volta era anche lui umano con un'anima soffice come la seta. Qualcuno lo aveva annientato e trasformato, quindi Ben si disse di non aver paura della cosa che aveva di fronte ma della cosa che l'aveva creato.   
  
"Hai paura delle mie cicatrici?" chiese Snoke mentre avanzava.   
"No." rispose Ben, perché dentro anche lui era danneggiato.    
L'umanoide si avvicinò e gli toccò la testa come faceva la madre.   
"Ti ho osservato sin dall'inizio e so dove finirai, di sicuro non qui."   
"Sai tutto di me, io invece nulla ..." Ben aveva gli occhi lucidi.   
"Saprai solo ciò che posso rivelarti." pronunciò Snoke con voce profonda.   
Il ragazzo si stese sul letto, Snoke era seduto vicino a lui e proprio come un padre che racconta al proprio figlio le favole della buona notte, iniziò a dirgli tutto sul suo passato.   
  
Era nato nelle regioni sconosciute, col tempo aveva acquisito potere e riuscito a padroneggiare la forza. Divenne il capo degli Attendants, Ben ne aveva letto, erano un seguito composto da navigatori alieni muti. Raggiunse il pianeta Mustafar e acquistò una pietra nera d'ossidiana dalle miniere sotto il castello del Signore dei Sith Darth Vader, e appose quella pietra a un anello d'oro che portava sempre.   
Snoke aveva vissuto a lungo tanto da riuscire a vedere l'ascesa e la caduta dell'Impero Galattico.  Attraverso una Contingenza segreta, molti ex ufficiali, nobili e tecnologi dell'Impero erano riusciti a fuggire nelle regioni sconosciute, dove fu fondato il Primo Ordine, del quale Snoke era il leader supremo.   
  
"Ben vorrei farti entrare nel Primo Ordine, ma hai tanta strada da fare." sciorinò Snoke con voce roca. Aveva parlato per ore.   
"Io, mi sento pronto."    
"Non dire sciocchezze giovane Solo, non hai mai impugnato una spada laser, non essere impaziente."   
"Presto riuscirò ad impugnare una spada laser e a fare ben altro."   
"Dimmi, quale parte credi sia più forte, la Luce o l'Oscurità?" gli chiese curioso.   
"Sono uguali, equilibrate." disse Ben, sperando di aver dato il tipo di risposta da manuale che avrebbe potuto piacergli, ma lui lo ignorò.   
"Se un sensitivo della forza desidera ottenere il massimo potere quale parte deve scegliere?"   
"... una delle due?" suppose il ragazzo, temendo di dare una risposta sbagliata.   
Snoke ridacchiò e scosse la testa. "Entrambe." gli occhi azzurri brillarono meravigliosamente al chiaro di luna. La tempesta si era calmata. "Ricorda ciò, la Forza nasce dal conflitto. La spinta e l'attrazione della Luce e dell'Oscurità, ecco cosa crea il potere." rivelò Snoke e fece una pausa, allungando una mano per sfiorare le sue dita contro la guancia del ragazzo.   
"Tua madre ha ragione su di te." sussurrò, accarezzandogli la pelle. "Hai un grande potenziale, riesco a sentirlo."   
Ben fu sopraffatto dal complimento. "Lo pensi davvero?" chiese pieno di speranza.   
"Con il tuo sangue? Lo so." la sua voce divenne un po' stonata mentre Ben si sentiva andare via con gradevole calore, era molto stanco, distrutto.  Sbadigliò e prima di chiudere gli occhi e crollare in un sogno profondo sentì Snoke dirgli "Sii buono con tuo zio, ha molte cose da insegnarti ... io, naturalmente, riempirò il resto. "   
  
                                                                                                           ***   
La mattina si svegliò con una sensazione di malessere diffuso, aveva un forte mal di testa, eppure aveva dormito benissimo.  
Mettendosi lentamente a sedere sul letto, si chiese se non stesse ancora sognando. Sbatté velocemente le palpebre per abituarsi alla luce e si guardò intorno; ora era sveglio, forse più sveglio di quanto non fosse mai stato...  
Snoke lo aveva illuminato; il suo compito principale era quello di terminare l'addestramento Jedi, e oggi sarebbe stato il suo primo giorno.   
I suoi vestiti erano umidi come un fiore nella rugiada all'alba, doveva assolutamente farsi una doccia e indossare vestiti nuovi, qualcosa di fresco e profumato che lo avrebbe fatto sentire rinato. Sì stropicciò gli occhi, allungò le braccia sopra la testa e sbadigliò; con uno scatto fu fuori dal letto. Gli girò la testa e si sentì debole, aveva la necessità di mettere qualcosa sotto i denti, non mangiava da un giorno. Ma prima voleva lavarsi.   
  
Prese un cambio d'abiti e si diresse verso il bagno, una volta lì rimase stranito perché non trovò nessuno.    
"Saranno già tutti fuori ad allenarsi, cavolo, devo muovermi." mormorò nervoso poggiando gli abiti sopra una sedia.   
Si spogliò e si buttò sotto la doccia, le dita dei piedi si ritirarono al freddo contatto del pavimento in ceramica. Rabbrividì, però l'acqua calda, che gli picchiettava la pelle come centinaia di dita, aiutò a migliorare la situazione. Si insaponò e sciacquò velocemente, in un attimo fu fuori dalla doccia. Con solo un asciugamano attorno alla vita camminò verso lo specchio e si guardò un istante prima di pettinarsi i capelli. Una volta posizionatosi in corrispondenza dell'asciugatore quest'ultimo si accese e gli asciugò tutto il corpo, i capelli galleggiavano sulle sue spalle in uno spasmodico movimento.   
Dopo essersi asciugato incominciò a vestirsi tranquillo, aveva la certezza di essere solo altrimenti avrebbe percepito l'ipotetico arrivo di un intruso. Finì di vestirsi e poggiò la tunica sporca in una cesta prima di uscire dal bagno e incamminarsi verso la sala da pranzo.   
  
Giuntò lì, confermò la sua teoria. Non c'era nessuno e guardando fuori dalla finestra vide i discepoli che si allenavano senza Luke. Strano pensò. Ma non si soffermò sulla sua assenza perché la fame che provava catturò tutta la sua attenzione.  
Si diresse verso un tavolo, dove erano posizionate varie pietanze che poteva scegliere per fare colazione. La scelta era vasta, vi erano vari tipi di frutta come pere e ciliege, riso, pane e verdure come lattuga e pomodori, letteralmente di tutto e lui era affamato.  
Alla fine optò per il pane fatto con i semi di codra sul quale spalmò della marmellata di ciliege e per bere si versò in un bicchiere di vetro del latte, ma quest'ultimo era verde; non aveva idea da quale tipo di mammella era stato munto, e francamente non voleva saperlo. Posò tutto su un piatto, si mise a sedere e iniziò a mangiare; non era abituato a saltare i pasti, mai aveva patito la fame. Era così concentrato che non si accorse della presenza di Luke alle sue spalle.  
"Buongiorno, Ben." lo salutò Luke all'improvviso, facendo sussultare il ragazzo, quest'ultimo si girò di scatto e ingoiò il boccone per riuscire a parlare.   
"Zio! Buongiorno." Ben sorrise mentre l'uomo si sedeva vicino a lui.   
"Ti sei alzato tardi," commentò Luke con fare sospettoso "Gli altri già si stanno allenando."   
"Non volevo svegliarmi, stavo bene mentre dormivo."   
"Cosa sognavi?" gli chiese.   
Ben fece spallucce, non volendo rispondere.  
"Beh, appena hai finito la colazione raggiungimi in cortile."   
Ben annuì e ricominciò a mangiare.   
Quando Luke fu sulla soglia della porta all'improvviso si fermò "Lo sai... sei stato tu a causare la tempesta."   
Ben trasalì e sgranò gli occhi "Che cosa?"    
"Il pianeta su cui ci troviamo, Tython è notevolmente sensibile alla Forza," rispose girandosi lentamente "Potenti disturbi come la presenza di un individuo particolarmente forte sia nel lato chiaro che nel lato oscuro della Forza causano tempeste o terremoti" spiegò guardandolo negli occhi.   
"Mi dispiace." mormorò Ben, abbassando il capo.   
"Non scusarti... la tempesta mi ha dimostrato qualcosa."   
Ben lo guardava confuso.   
"Sei molto più forte di quanto pensassi." Luke rise lievemente, poi uscì dalla sala lasciandolo solo con i suoi pensieri.  


	9. VIII.

                                                **_VIII._**  
 

_"In principio non sapevo usare la Forza._  
Prima di Luke nessuno mi aveva insegnato nulla;  
a volte l'avevo usata per lanciare qualche oggetto  
o per entrare nella mente di qualcuno e magari fargli fare quello che volevo.  
Quindi niente di serio in confronto a quello che Snoke mi disse ero in grado di fare.  
Lui temporeggiò nell'iniziare l'addestramento  
perché vi erano più probabilità di convertirmi al lato oscuro  
se fossi stato un adulto consapevole delle proprie azioni.  
Dovette aspettare per mettere in atto il suo piano malvagio,  
ma sin dalla tenera età aveva iniziato ad entrare nella mia mente per persuadermi.  
Snoke non era uno stolto, sapeva che il modo migliore per giungere al mio cuore  
era quello di fingersi mio amico..."

  
Quando finì di mangiare, si alzò lentamente e uscì fuori a cercare lo zio. Rimase fermo per un momento sulla soglia del portone, sospirò e inclinò la testa verso il sole, sentendo il dolce calore, notando come il cielo fosse blu mentre lasciava vagare gli occhi.     
Con lo sguardo trovò Luke, fermo ad aspettarlo alla fine della scalinata; cominciò ad avanzare verso di lui.    
Le piante, baciate dalla pioggia, luccicavano e camminando nell'erba irsuta, sentiva lo schiacciamento del fango sottostante. Gli uccelli lo circondarono, senza preoccuparsi della sua presenza, tutto quello che volevano erano i vermi venuti in aria dall'oscurità, proprio come lui. Aveva raggiunto lo zio, quest'ultimo stava studiando i suoi allievi, intenti ad allenarsi nel combattimento. "Zio Luke, eccomi, sono pronto." proferì Ben, cercando la sua attenzione.   
L'uomo si girò a guardarlo, i suoi occhi viaggiarono lungo il suo corpo "Hai un fisico da guerriero Ben, fisicamente sei già più forte di tutti loro." commentò sorridendo, quasi stupito.   
Ben non seppe come rispondere a quel complimento quindi si limitò a fare un cenno d'assenso con la testa.   
"Seguimi, andremo in un posto tranquillo." lo rassicurò Luke, poi gli cinse le spalle con un braccio, invitandolo a camminare nella sua stessa direzione.   
Appena Ben si voltò per seguirlo, sentì delle risate alle sue spalle, girò leggermente il capo e vide che gli allievi avevano smesso di combattere, si erano raggruppati e lo guardavano divertiti; cercavano di provocarlo e lui gliel'avrebbe fatta pagare, non sapeva quando, né come, ma gliel'avrebbe fatta pagare.   
Non curante continuò a seguire lo zio; i due attraversarono tutto il territorio dell'Accademia e cominciarono ad inoltrarsi in una foresta. Era antica, Ben riusciva a percepirlo, gli alberi erano spessi con le radici contorte. La foresta era l'orchestra della sua mente, suonava un'incantevole sinfonia dopo l'altra; l'ambiente si riempì di canti di uccelli e di animali che vagavano, le foglie danzavano a un ritmo inascoltato sussurrando le loro canzoni al vento.    
Ben tenne le mani in alto per sentire la luce a cascata, una brillante asta bianca che illuminava il percorso che li avrebbe portati avanti.   
"Il terreno di queste foreste è formato dai resti di alberi che cadono da generazioni." sciorinò Luke davanti a lui.   
"Qui è bellissimo... tutto è così maestoso." era pieno di meraviglia mentre si guardava attorno.   
"Non tutto è bello, la foresta è pace e salvezza ma anche conflitto e pericolo."   
"Non riesco a vedere niente di pericoloso."    
"Questo perché è giorno e lui non si fa vedere."   
Ben aumentò il passo per raggiungere Luke "Chi non si fa vedere?"  chiese curioso.   
"Il guardiano della Forge, uno Jurgoran, vive in una delle numerose grotte di questa foresta, ma esce per cacciare solo la notte." Luke cercò di metterlo in guardia.   
"Caccia anche umani?"   
"No, ma diciamo che non è un simpaticone, è uno dei tanti motivi per cui preferirei che tu non uscissi dal tempio dopo il tramonto." suggerì Luke con un sorriso forzato, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.   
Ben si irrigidì ma riuscì a rispondere sbrigativamente "Non preoccuparti."    
  
Continuarono a salire per raggiungere la cima della montagna e Ben si rese conto che il sentiero ormai era formato unicamente da rocce e sassi. Più si arrampicavano, più si sentiva in cima al mondo mentre la nebbia si abbassava e altre colline apparirono dietro l'angolo.  Puntò i piedi, cercando di difendersi dall'inevitabile rotolare in direzioni casuali, ma le sue caviglie ruzzolarono a destra e a sinistra, a prescindere. Rami spessi di un verde scuro si inarcavano sul sentiero da ogni lato, in competizione per la luce. Sotto la loro ombra screziata, la durezza del sole di mezzogiorno era attenuata, ma di certo non aiutava a rendere la salita meno ripida. Ben stava calciando dei sassolini quando d'un tratto la voce di Luke gli arrivò alle orecchie "Ben, fermati e guarda."    
Avevano raggiunto la parte più alta, alzò lo sguardo e riuscì a vedere tutto; non c'era neve sulle parti basse delle montagne, invece le colline giù valle erano leggermente ricoperte dalla neve e assieme al mare di nebbia e alla luce dorata del sole creavano uno spettacolo mozzafiato. Erano in cima ad un enorme strapiombo e da lontano riusciva a vedere anche il mare.    
"Prima lezione, siediti qui sopra." ordinò lo zio indicando un grande masso. Ben avanzò lentamente e si sedette a gambe incrociate, con la schiena dritta.   
"Che cosa sai tu della Forza?"    
"La Forza è l'energia fra tutte le cose viventi, una tensione, un...equilibrio che mantiene unito tutto l'universo." rispose Ben esaustivamente.   
"Notevole, ora chiudi gli occhi, respira.... espanditi."   
Ben convinto all'improvviso allungò il braccio.  
Luke fece una smorfia, sospirò mentre prendeva un filo d'erba da terra e lo avvicinò alla sua mano.   
"Sento qualcosa..." mormorò Ben.  
"Davvero? È la Forza, Oscura e potente in te." scherzò Luke.   
"Non l'ho mai sentita così!" urlò il ragazzo felice, poi Luke lo colpì con il filo e lui di scatto aprì gli occhi emettendo un verso di dolore.   
"Tu intendevi espandere... " replicò Ben gesticolando.  
Luke annuì freneticamente "Provo di nuovo." Ben chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò.   
"Respira... così... espandi le tue sensazioni, che cosa vedi?"   
"L'isola, vita, morte e putrefazione, che nutre nuove vite, calore e freddo, pace e violenza."   
"E fra tutto questo?"   
"Equilibrio, un'energia, una... Forza."   
"E dentro di te?" chiese Luke fiducioso.   
"Dentro di me... la stessa Forza."   
"E questa è la lezione, quella Forza non è prerogativa dei Jedi, dire che se il Jedi muore anche la Luce muore è pura vanità, lo capisci questo?"   
"C'è qualcos'altro... sotto terra, un luogo oscuro." Ben corrugò la fronte.   
"Equilibrio. Potente la Luce, potente l'Oscurità" Luke cercò di fargli capire che era tutto normale.   
"È freddo," sussurrò Ben con tono preoccupato "e mi chiama."   
All'improvviso si aprì una spaccatura profonda nella roccia, Luke si girò a guardare allarmato e si parò di fronte al ragazzo.   
"Resisti Ben!" gli gridò, purtroppo il ragazzo non lo sentiva, continuò a chiamarlo ma niente.   
Bruscamente Ben aprì gli occhi e cominciò a tossire cercando di riprendere aria.    
"Ti sei addentrato nell'Oscurità." commentò Luke indietreggiando spaventato.   
"Quel luogo cercava di mostrarmi qualcosa." Ben tentò di difendersi.   
"Qualcosa di cui hai bisogno e tu non hai neanche cercato di fermarti!"    
"Tu non mi hai aiutato!" urlò Ben, era furioso.   
Luke non seppe come rispondere e restò a guardarlo contrariato.   
"Torniamo indietro, per oggi con la meditazione abbiamo finito."   
  
                                                                                                                   ***   
  
Sulla via del ritorno nessuno dei due osò proferire parola. Regnava il silenzio ma i momenti di pace che talvolta si trovano, sono solo conflitti malcelati e a volte la resa può essere brutale quanto l'aggressione.  
Luke si tormentava, chiedendosi cosa avesse sbagliato, Ben invece era amareggiato.  
Le sue aspettative erano troppo alte e dato che le cose non erano andate nel modo in cui si era immaginato, era rimasto ferito e deluso. Non da Luke, ma da sé stesso, perché aveva ceduto all'oscurità.   
  
Le nuvole sopra le loro teste erano leggermente tinte di rosso, segnale che il tramonto si stava avvicinando.  
Ritornati nel cortile dell'Accademia Ben notò che gli allievi erano in giardino; attendevano il ritorno del loro Maestro.  
Quest'ultimo ruppe il silenzio "Ben non voglio obbligarti, ma vorrei renderti partecipe di questa lezione d'addestramento fisico, per farti comprendere la differenza tra corpo sensibile e anima sovrasensibile." spiegò Luke a bassa voce.   
"Hai ancora speranze? Insomma prima ho completamente fallito, non sono riuscito a concentrarmi e a fare quello che tu volevi che facessi."   
"Non hai fallito, tu sei semplicemente combattuto. Era la tua prima lezione col tempo imparerai a schermarti e a resistere a certi impulsi."   
"Intendi al lato oscuro?" chiese Ben sfacciato. Lo zio lo guardò interdetto e sospirò.   
"Ben, non lo sai ma quando si inizia a cercare Forza dalla rabbia, dalla tristezza e dall'odio, inizi a sentirti impotente senza di loro," lo avvertì Luke "Suona folle ma potresti persino ritrovarti a cercare motivi per cui sentirti triste o furioso, soffermandoti su queste cose perché ti danno il potere, l'indignazione egoistica che deriva dal sentirti offeso. Ma quel potere è solo illusione. Isolare te stesso, serbare rancore, misurare il tuo valore con l'approvazione e l'attenzione della gente verso di te, tenere tutto dentro finché non ti scagli in collera ... questa è una ricetta per l'angoscia."   
"Ma è così che sono naturalmente" si offese Ben "Non posso farci niente."   
"Ciò che viene naturalmente non è sempre giusto," sciorinò Luke "Il lato chiaro e il lato oscuro, come essenze, sono le due parti uguali e opposte della Forza" proseguì "Ma la Luce non è un lato della Forza tagliata a metà. La Luce è equilibrio - uno stato di senza egoismo senza pretese, con le due estremità dell'ossessione di sé su entrambi i lati. Vedi, quando si pensa al rapporto che si ha con la Forza, l'attenzione non dovrebbe essere sui "sentimenti" o "nessun sentimento". L'accento dovrebbe essere sull'egoismo e l'altruismo ... e il più delle volte, rabbia, tristezza e odio sono emozioni egoistiche - è per questo che sono dannose, se non controllate. "   
"Quindi un Jedi non dovrebbe mai pensare a sé stesso, e pensare a sé stessi è una cosa malvagia?" chiese Ben sfidandolo "Quindi nessuno dovrebbe prendersi mai cura di sé stessi?"   
"No," lo corresse Luke "Avere un sano rispetto verso sé stessi è una cosa positiva, l'egoismo è una prospettiva in cui diventi l'unica cosa che conta; l'unico indicatore del fatto che tutto sia giusto o meno nella galassia."   
"È narcisismo?"   
"L'egoismo non è solo narcisismo, è un'ossessione per sé stessi, compresa i difetti."   
Ben annuì e Luke continuò a parlare sapendo di avere la sua attenzione. "Tieni presente, ovviamente, che non ci sono due lati oscuri, anche se trovo interessante il fatto che i Sith avessero la regola del due" l'aspetto di Luke divenne pensoso "Nel caso di mio padre, Darth Sidious usò l'odio di sé, di Anakin contro di lui. Anakin non poteva fidarsi di sé stesso, quindi si affidò a Sidious. Anakin non poteva amare sé stesso, quindi accettò il falso amore di Sidious."    
"... Come fai a sapere tutto questo?" chiese Ben cominciando a sentirsi a disagio. Le sue descrizioni sembravano troppo simili alla sua situazione con Snoke.   
"Le persone che si odiano sono facili da manipolare, perché hanno fame di approvazione. Ci sono altri che lo sfrutteranno per i loro fini e useranno quella fame per ottenere quello che vogliono," allungò una mano per metterla sulla sua spalla "lo sto dicendo come tuo zio, non come insegnante," sorrise "e ricorda, sono sempre qui per te, so che sono solo zio Luke per te, ma ti voglio tanto bene, Ben."   
Il ragazzo annuì e sorrise, con la gola stretta fino a sentire dolore.   
"Andiamo, non voglio farli aspettare troppo."   
  
Proseguirono e raggiunsero i discepoli; Ben si andò a posizionare alla destra di Jai, era l'ultimo della fila.    
"Ragazzi, fate coppia e cercate di ricopiare le mosse che vi ho mostrato la lezione scorsa." spiegò Luke serio.  
Si girò verso Ben e indicandolo disse "Tu fai coppia con Jai, voglio vedere da solo cosa sai fare; in privato ti insegnerò le tecniche base." poi batté le mani e tutti velocemente si misero in posizione.   
Gli altri cominciarono a combattere, Ben invece non sapeva chi sarebbe stato a lanciare il primo pugno. Jai, l'idiota, fece l'errore di provocarlo. "Che c'è Solo? Problemi con lo zietto?" chiese ridendo.   
"Sta' zitto, non è giornata."   
"Il prescelto è stato scelto male?"     
"Sta' zitto!" urlò e il suo pugno colpì la mascella dell'altro con una tale forza, che barcollò.    
Jai si stabilizzò, fissava Ben con gli occhi socchiusi per la determinazione; si mise in posizione da combattimento, con i pugni e le braccia sollevate per proteggersi il corpo.  Ben ebbe una brutta sensazione, insomma Jai aveva anni alle spalle di allenamento, lui invece lottava in modo grezzo.   
Jai sapeva difendersi, Ben sapeva attaccare.   
Jai gli tirò un pugno nello stomaco, fu come colpire un treno. Ben pensava che le sue viscere e i suoi vasi sanguigni si fossero spezzati, ma subito ricambiò colpendolo di nuovo in faccia. Oscillarono per un breve istante per riprendere fiato prima di tuffarsi di nuovo. Ben schivò un pugno, gli occhi di Jai si allargarono prima di riuscire a inclinare la testa all'indietro e sbatterla contro la sua. Sentì il sangue inumidirgli la bocca, il dolore era lancinante ma non ci fece caso e cercò di dargli un calcio, però l'altro riuscì ad indietreggiare e sfuggire facilmente.   
"È tutto ciò che hai?" urlò Jai sorridendo in modo irritante.   
Ben ringhiò e si lanciò contro di lui, cambiando direzione all'ultimo minuto, riuscendo a farlo cadere a terra.   
Il sangue gli ronzava nelle vene mentre la determinazione e la rabbia prendevano il sopravvento. Era euforico, pieno di adrenalina; tutta l'aggressività che era stato costretto a reprimere fu liberata. Ben era sopra di lui e lo bloccò con le gambe, iniziando a colpirlo violentemente dappertutto, senza fermarsi, non perché non ci riuscisse ma perché non voleva.   
"Ben, fermati!" gli ordinò Luke.   
Ma il ragazzo non lo ascoltò e lo zio fu obbligato ad usare la Forza per allontanarlo, infatti sollevò il braccio e lo scagliò lontano.   
A fatica si alzò da terra, il suo petto si sollevava dolcemente e affondava con ogni respiro superficiale che riusciva a fare.   
Si rese conto che tutti erano vicini a Jai; abbassò lo sguardo pieno di vergogna e si guardò le mani, sporche di sangue.    
"Ben, domani non verrai all'escursione e passerai la giornata intera a meditare, ora va in camera tua."    
Gli altri lo stavano squadrando con ribrezzo.   
"Va bene, mi dispiace Maestro." fece un cenno con la testa e andò via.   
   
                                                                                                             ***   
Si diede una ripulita e si mise a letto, aspettando Snoke. Non riusciva a smettere di tremare, eppure indossava una calda tunica blu scuro ed era avvolto dalle coperte di cotone.    
 _Forse non verrà, forse stanotte la punizione sarà solo la sua assenza,_ pensò.    
Scese dal letto e si inginocchiò, abbassando la testa a terra.  
"Leader, vieni da me," mormorò spaventato "Guariscimi dal mio dolore..."   
Passò un minuto, poi due, e sentì il suo corpo cominciare a rilassarsi; Snoke era arrivato.   
"Ragazzo cosa stai facendo?" chiese Snoke stranito, lentamente Ben alzò lo sguardo "Alzati dal pavimento, sembri ridicolo." Ben si sentì tirato in piedi, non con mezzi fisici, ma con la Forza, e poi eccolo lì; i suoi occhi blu che guardavano profondamente nella sua anima.  
"Leader, pensavo che tu venissi a ... punirmi."   
La sua voce era dolce, ma appuntita "Perché non hai fatto come ho chiesto, giovane?"   
"Non hai intenzione di disciplinarmi?"   
Strinse le labbra, sembrava guardarlo preoccupato. "Perché? C'è una ragione per cui dovrei disciplinarti? Hai lottato con quel ragazzo," Snoke ridacchiò divertito "Ben fatto."   
Ben non disse niente, se ne stava lì con la testa china, le unghie che affondavano nei palmi delle mani.   
"Io ... mi scuso per la mia debolezza."   
"Non importa. Sai che sono misericordioso nei tuoi confronti ... " la sua faccia si contorse in un cipiglio di disapprovazione mentre lentamente si muoveva "Anche se in questo caso le tue scuse non possono cancellare quello che hai fatto." urlò Snoke.  
Ben alzò lo sguardo terrorizzato, l'umanoide usò la Forza e le ginocchia del ragazzo si piegarono e batté la testa forte contro il pavimento, reprimendo un grido di dolore.   
"Ben Solo, devi capire che ogni tua azione sciocca ha delle conseguenze; penitenza e disciplina sono le cose più importanti," enunciò Snoke, avvicinandosi per attirare le dita sotto il mento di Ben. La sua faccia divenne seria. "Dubiti di me, Ben Solo?"   
Una delle domande a cui sapeva la risposta giusta, e con sollievo respirò un tremante "No."   
"Bene, hai mostrato grande devozione," mormorò "Temevo di averti perso quando hai iniziato a credere alle bugie degli altri, ma hai compensato con una decisione ancora più forte. È facile per uno perseverare quando c'è solo conforto, ma premere nel dolore ... bene. È qualcosa di veramente speciale. "   
"Grazie." sussurrò Ben, i suoi occhi si riempirono di lacrime di sollievo.   
"Lo sai che sarò sempre al tuo fianco," sussurrò, con le punte delle dita che scendevano dolcemente per accarezzargli il viso "e penso che tu sappia bene quanto me, che tu non lascerai mai il mio."   
"Sì, capo." confermò Ben respirando lievemente, aveva gli occhi chiusi e le labbra semi-aperte.   
Già sentiva le sue ansie morali chiudersi a ritroso, ripiegandosi ordinatamente nelle più oscure ombre del suo cuore; la sua agonia cessò, stava fluttuando fra le stelle. Snoke gli passò una mano sugli occhi e poi fu sopraffatto da un'incredibile calma, pace che lo avvolse come una pesante coperta; e prima di sapere cosa stesse succedendo era nel suo letto e profondamente addormentato.   


	10. IX.

**_IX._ **

 

_"Lessi che dopo la Grande Guerra, i Jedi erano diventati un'organizzazione_  
unificata sotto l'Alto Consiglio Jedi, reinterpretando il Codice;  
fra i nuovi regolamenti vi erano il celibato e il voto di castità,  
quindi il divieto di creare legami,  
perché nella filosofia Jedi il distacco dalle emozioni e dai piaceri terreni  
permetteva di raggiungere il massimo grado di illuminazione  
e quindi di percepire al meglio la Forza.  
L'Ordine Jedi riorganizzato si era concentrato sull'eliminazione dell'affetto,  
perché esso poteva distrarre lo Jedi dall'agire per il bene della comunità  
e poteva portare al lato oscuro della Forza.  
Anche se fondamentalmente il problema non era tanto innamorarsi,  
ma avere paura di perdere l'oggetto del proprio affetto.  

__Però io non potevo farci nulla,  
i miei non erano sentimenti che potevo smettere di provare in un solo giorno,  
con un unico tentativo; c'era un legame fra me e quella sconosciuta,  
un qualcosa che non riuscivo a spiegarmi.  
Nessuno avrebbe saputo nulla, probabilmente era frutto della mia  immaginazione,  
l'avevo creata per sentirmi meno solo...  
ma quello che provavo era così dannatamente reale!  
Mi sarebbe piaciuto essere la sua ombra,  
arrampicarmi sulle sue ossa al sorgere del sole,  
in fondo trovare qualcuno simile a me,  
qualcuno che mi potesse completare, non sarebbe stato poi così male."

 

 

La luna aveva vegliato sulla sua anima, ora la luce dell'alba illuminava il suo corpo, sul quale erano impresse le ombre della lotta del giorno prima. Ben era sveglio da un po', ma non aveva la forza di alzarsi per valutare le sue condizioni, sentiva un dolore che gli pulsava nelle viscere, proprio dove Jai lo aveva colpito ripetutamente, un dolore profondo e caldo, ma non in modo piacevole. Si sentiva come se qualcuno gli avesse ficcato la mano lì dentro e stesse stritolando i suoi organi con forza. Strinse i denti mentre cercava di mettersi in piedi, quando ci riuscì provò una fitta all'addome che lo fece trasalire. Cominciò a respirare lentamente e profondamente finché il dolore non si affievolì. Raggiunse lo specchio e fissò se stesso o almeno l'immagine distorta di se stesso; lo specchio gli mostrò ciò che il mondo vedeva, un ragazzo ferito col volto gonfio e pieno di lividi, invece dentro di lui vi erano rabbia, frustrazione, paura e fu proprio per questo motivo che non si riconobbe.

 

Restò ad osservarsi per un paio di secondi, poi lentamente si toccò il viso con una mano. Aveva vari tagli, uno sullo zigomo destro, l'altro sopra il sopracciglio sinistro e l'ultimo sul labbro inferiore, che gli bruciava tantissimo. La macchia violacea sull'occhio si era scurita, e così ora aveva l'aspetto di un occhio nero; i lividi parevano galassie senza stelle. Pacatamente si tolse la tunica che indossava e la lasciò cadere a terra, il suo addome era viola e gonfio dove avrebbe dovuto essere liscio, fortunatamente non c'era sangue da nessuna parte.  Ben era tormentato dai sensi di colpa; aveva fallito, non era riuscito a seguire gli ordini di Snoke e dello zio. Non era riuscito nemmeno a resistere alle provocazioni di Jai, si era lasciato andare, preso da impulsi violenti, aveva ceduto all'Oscurità.

 

Fu pervaso da una sensazione di panico, che iniziò sotto forma di un irrigidimento del petto, come se i suoi muscoli non volessero lasciare entrare l'aria, i polmoni non riuscivano a muoversi contro le costole improvvisamente pesanti, ma invece di soffocare poi arrivò il respiro superficiale. La sua mente divenne statica, i suoi pensieri non avevano senso, lo portarono a ricordare gli eventi che stava cercando di dimenticare e istintivamente il suo pugno entrò in collisione con lo specchio. Voleva provare qualcosa di diverso, qualcosa di più forte per distrarsi da quello che sentiva dentro; il suo cervello archiviò il suono nella categoria "vetro infranto", mentre le schegge si infilzavano violentemente nella sua mano come un milione di piccoli coltelli. Quando finalmente permise alle sue palpebre di aprirsi, vide che il pavimento era macchiato di rosso, il sangue frammenti di vetro e gocciolava dalle ferite. Finalmente si sentì intorpidito. Da bambino non avrebbe mai immaginato che la sua vita sarebbe diventata così vuota e mai avrebbe pensato di trovare conforto nel dolore fisico.   

 

Qualcuno bussò alla porta, Ben si riprese e mandò giù un groppo di saliva, schiarendosi la voce. 

"Chi è?" chiese allarmato. 

"Sono io, Luke. Ti ho portato la colazione." 

"Un attimo." disse e cominciò a camminare nervosamente per la stanza. 

Non sapeva cosa fare. Insomma, non voleva farsi vedere in quello stato e una mano piena di schegge non era una cosa facile da nascondere, inoltre non poteva nemmeno rivestirsi, avrebbe sporcato la tunica e sentito altro dolore; così, non curante si avvicinò alla porta e l'apri con la mano sana. La figura dello zio gli si parò davanti, indossava una tunica marrone, aveva i capelli e la barba perfettamente in ordine e stava reggendo un vassoio con sopra vari alimenti. 

"Buongiorno." lo salutò Luke sorridendo. 

"Buongiorno, grazie per la colazione." replicò Ben facendolo entrare. 

L'uomo posò il vassoio sul tavolo vicino alla finestra e si guardò intorno, il suo sguardo si soffermò sul pavimento, in particolare sui pezzi di vetro frantumato. 

"Che cosa diavolo è successo?" chiese corrugando la fronte, mentre si girava verso Ben. 

"Oh, niente, ieri notte nel buio ci sono andato a sbattere contro." rispose il ragazzo agitando le mani in modo scombinato. 

"Con la tua mano?"  

"Come hai..." 

"Pensavi che non me ne sarei accorto?" chiese avvicinandosi "Forza, fammi vedere." lo intimò. 

Ben sospirò e si arrese, allungò il braccio verso Luke, che delicatamente si mise a controllare la mano. 

"Non hai ancora tolto le schegge." osservò Luke. 

"Non ne ho avuto il tempo."  

"Ma perché lo hai fatto?" chiese curioso; in risposta Ben abbassò il capo pieno di vergogna.  

"Va bene, non lo voglio sapere, ma vorrei almeno aiutarti... posso?" 

Ben annuì e lui gli indicò il letto "Siediti, ti insegno qualche tecnica di guarigione." 

"Possiamo usare la Forza anche per curare le nostre ferite?" chiese Ben mentre si sedeva sul letto seguito dallo zio. 

"Sì, il potere può essere utilizzato anche sugli altri attingendo alle loro energie, facendo però attenzione a non sfiancarli e a sortire l'effetto opposto," cominciò a spiegare "a causa della complessità di questa tecnica dovrai concentrarti profondamente, per cui mentre la utilizzerai non potrai muoverti, ma ti aiuterà a sanare le ferite e riuscirai a far scomparire anche quei lividi."  

"Sono pronto." Ben chiuse gli occhi, affidandosi al suo maestro. 

"Bene, inspira ed espira... visualizza le ferite." 

"Le vedo."   

"Ora immagina di risanarle, immagina di vederle scomparire." 

 

Piano piano le schegge cominciarono ad uscire dalla mano e a cadere a terra. Ben si concentrò e percepì il flusso sanguineo rallentarsi portando alla formazione di coaguli, poi le cellule si aggregarono l'un l'altra riparando i tessuti lacerati. 

"Vai, ci stai riuscendo." lo incoraggiò Luke. 

I lividi si schiarirono, i tagli superficiali scomparirono e delle ferite sulla mano non rimasero altro che cicatrici.

Quando Ben si sentì sollevato, aprì gli occhi e si girò a guardare lo zio al suo fianco. 

"Sei stato bravissimo."  

Il ragazzo si toccò il torace nudo con entrambe le mani, non riusciva a crederci, non aveva più nulla, non provava dolore.  

"Ci sono riuscito!" esclamò felice, guardandosi la mano, ora sana, poi scoppiò a ridere e abbracciò lo zio. "Grazie." 

Luke allargò gli occhi, era stupefatto, ma poi sorrise dolcemente "Questa è solo una delle tante cose che imparerai, io ho fiducia in te." 

Ben si staccò da quell'abbraccio e si alzò dal letto per aprire l'armadio e cercare qualcosa da indossare. 

"Come ti ho detto ieri preferirei che tu restassi a meditare, noi invece andremo in escursione al villaggio Kalikori." disse Luke alle sue spalle. 

Ben afferrò una tunica bianca "Se tu la consideri la scelta migliore, allora resterò qui." commentò mentre la indossava. 

"Torneremo nel pomeriggio, fatti trovare pronto per l'allenamento."  

Ben annuì, osservando Luke avvicinarsi alla porta. 

"Non dimenticare di mangiare la colazione."  

"Non lo farò e grazie mille ancora per avermela portata."  

"È stato un piacere." disse Luke sorridendo, prima di uscire dalla stanza. 

Ben si sedette e osservò quello che c'era sul vassoio, ovvero uova strapazzate, per contorno dei pomodori e da bere di nuovo quel latte dall'aspetto strano ma dal sapore delizioso. Cominciò a mangiare in silenzio, nel frattempo dalla finestra vide Luke uscire dal tempio, avvicinarsi agli altri discepoli e gesticolare. Il ragazzo ipotizzò che stesse spiegando i dettagli dell'escursione, dopo aver finito di parlare infatti gli allievi annuirono e si misero in marcia. Ben fissò le loro figure farsi sempre più piccole man mano che si allontanavano.

 

                                                                                                              *** 

Quando finì di fare colazione, prima portò il vassoio nella sala pranzo poi uscì dall'edificio. Fuori un brivido gelido era sospeso nell'aria. Tremò e gli venne la pelle d'oca. «Fa freddo», disse e si strofinò le mani sulle braccia per scaldarsi. Si diresse verso il sentiero che il giorno precedente aveva percorso assieme allo zio, il dolce profumo arrendevole della rugiada mattutina impregnava la foresta; vi era un odore che non apparteneva alla terra. Le ombre scure degli alberi voluminosi e dei cespugli circostanti erano diventate la spina dorsale della foresta, in piedi come protettori passivi di un luogo pacifico. 

 

Era metà mattina, il sole era sbocciato nel cielo con un bagliore caldo e morbido. Gli animali selvatici erano coraggiosi ma cauti nell'immaginare il loro nuovo visitatore, osando avvicinarsi per dare un'occhiata allo straniero che disturbava la loro pace. Il ronzio di numerosi insetti riempiva l'aria, piccole rane gracidavano mentre speravano di catturare uno spuntino facile. Ben passò vicino ad un ruscello, il suono ipnotico dell'acqua che scorreva attirava gli animali per bere, per assaporare la fredda sensazione dell'acqua dolce. Gli alberi danzavano nel vento, mentre Ben continuava la salita. D'un tratto una folata gelida gli mise a nudo la colonna vertebrale, Ben voltò il capo a destra e tra gli alberi scorse una cascata adiacente ad un piccolo lago. 

 

Al diavolo la meditazione, pensò. Era sudato e aveva voglia di farsi una gran bella nuotata, specialmente dopo la fatica che aveva impiegato per salire quella ripida montagna. Si avvicinò, l'acqua era del tutto priva di movimento, il bacino era probabilmente profondo quanto le montagne intorno erano alte. Si sedette su un tronco d'albero per togliersi gli stivali, ma non si fermò lì, in pochi secondi fu senza vestiti addosso. Toccò leggermente l'acqua con le dita del piede destro e notò quanto fosse dannatamente fredda, nonostante gli implacabili raggi del sole. Con lentezza entrò nel lago, l'acqua fredda agiva sulla sua pelle come una pozione, rimuovendo l'irritazione e sostituendola con una pace meditativa. 

 

Si ritrovò a pensare ai suoi genitori... Han gli aveva "insegnato" a nuotare. Era una giornata torrida, i suoi genitori avevano deciso di andare al mare e lui aveva paura d'entrare nell'acqua. Una volta lì si era bloccato sulla riva, Leila gli era stata vicina per ore ad incoraggiarlo, fallendo miseramente, poi era arrivato Han. Con dolci parole lo aveva distratto e senza che se ne accorgesse lo aveva preso e gettato nell'acqua. In un primo momento il piccolo Ben era scoppiato a piangere, chiamando disperatamente la mamma; Leila si era lanciata verso di  lui ma Han l'aveva afferrata per un braccio.  

"Deve farcela da solo." le aveva detto.

Così erano rimasti a guardare mentre il piccolo smetteva gradualmente di dimenarsi e cominciava a ridere restando a galla. 

 

"Mi mancate." sussurrò a sé stesso, poi si immerse sotto la superficie sfuggendo alla noiosa resistenza della gravità; cominciò a nuotare per raggiungere la cascata. Quest'ultima, da lontano, era stata come un silenzioso torrente bianco che si riversava sugli affioramenti rocciosi. Mentre Ben si avvicinava, si rese conto invece che il rumore aumentava costantemente, fino a quando non fu nel pennacchio di vapore acqueo che pendeva dalla cascata. Alcune ciocche di capelli aderivano al suo volto e si passò una mano fra i capelli cercando di sistemarli. Una voce gli arrivò alle orecchie come una nevicata d'inverno; silenziosa, leggera e lenta. 

 

"Ancora tu?" chiese la voce alle sue spalle.

Si voltò per scoprire chi fosse ma in fondo già lo sapeva; una ragazza.... quella ragazza. Era nuda, proprio come lui, rispetto alle altre volte i lineamenti del volto erano più definiti ma la faccia completamente sfocata. Ben non se ne era reso conto, forse troppo preso da colei che aveva di fronte, ma aveva cominciato a nevicare. Intricati disegni di ghiaccio fluttuavano dal cielo candido, ogni fiocco turbinava e danzava. Dalla bocca della ragazza uscì un respiro pallido che entrò in contrasto con l'aria intorpidita. 

 

"Nevica?" la ragazza batté le palpebre pensierosa mentre il gelo la baciava pazientemente sul viso.

Sembrava affascinata dalle morbide e polverose illusioni di luce che si posavano sulle sue ciglia.  

Ben non si sentiva più le dita, la neve cadeva sempre più forte e l'acqua della cascata scendeva sempre più fitta. L'ambiente che lo circondava abbracciò il colore bianco della neve e sentì la vita scorrere nelle vene. La situazione era strana perché faceva freddo ma loro due non lo sentivano, erano l'unica fonte di calore, al centro di tutto, chiusi nella loro bolla. Il giovane Solo si fece coraggio e adagio si avvicinò. 

"Tu porti in te il riflesso di me stesso, ti ho sognato, ho desiderato la tua esistenza." le strinse la vita, con la paura che qualcuno fosse in procinto di strappargliela via dalle braccia. Lei fece scorrere una mano tra i suoi capelli, Ben chiuse gli occhi e si rilassò sotto quel tocco delicato, poi sentì un soffio caldo sul collo, seguito da un tenero tocco di labbra.

La ragazza gli baciò il lobo dell'orecchio, dolcemente, con il giusto accenno di passione, passò veloce sulle clavicole e si diresse alle sue labbra che aspettavano impazienti. Ben le accarezzò dolcemente la guancia poi la baciò. Il mondo scomparve mentre i loro respiri si mescolavano. Il bacio fu lento e morbido, confortante in un modo che le parole non sarebbero mai state; lei fece scorrere le dita lungo la sua schiena, lo tirò più vicino finché non ci fu più spazio tra loro e Ben sentì il battito cardiaco contro il petto; lei divenne un fuoco vivo, così selvaggia che ebbe il timore di bruciarsi il cuore. I baci divennero più difficili e più urgenti, Ben fece scivolare una mano intorno alla sua vita, le strinse forte il fianco affondando le unghie nella sua carne e facendola gemere. Sembrava che fosse lì veramente, ma sapeva che da un momento all'altro sarebbe sparita; infatti, proprio quando la ragazza gli aveva cinto il bacino con le gambe facendo entrare in contatto il suo sesso con l'erezione del giovane, tutto finì.

 

Ben restò a guardare il vuoto e si rese conto che tutto era ritornato come prima, la neve si era dissolta assieme alla ragazza. Il pensiero fisso del fallimento tornò a tormentarlo perchè, come in precedenza, si era lasciato andare agli impulsi. 

 


	11. X.

                                                                                                                      ** _X._**  
 

_"Il futuro era sempre stato alla base delle mie preoccupazioni._  
Erano passati due anni, due fottuti anni.   
Così tanto tempo lasciato scivolare fra le dita come monete senza valore.   
Così tanto tempo che l'avevo visto svuotarsi come una vasca piena d'acqua.  
Ebbi tantissimo tempo per cambiare e rendermi conto che la mia vita non era altro che un piccolo punto in una sequenza temporale.  Luke non faceva altro che reprimere la mia parte oscura, perché avrebbe potuto causare danni,  
ma in quel modo non mi permetteva di crescere e diventare potente nell'uso della Forza.  
Durante le lezioni di gruppo, potevo partecipare solo al riscaldamento e alla meditazione,  
poi dovevo sedermi e continuare a meditare mentre tutti gli altri facevano esercizi con le armi.  
La vita all'Accademia era noiosa, gli unici momenti in cui mi sentivo elettrizzato era quando la vedevo.  
Dopo l'episodio avvenuto al lago, i nostri incontri si erano fatti sempre più frequenti;  
la maggior parte delle volte me la ritrovavo davanti all'improvviso.  
Mi tormentavo sul perché la Forza ci avesse collegati e morivo dalla curiosità di sapere chi fosse questa sconosciuta.  
Il tempo rallentava, le ore diventavano visibili, i secondi percepibili e quando uno di quei "momenti" arrivava,  
mi accorgevo che me lo sentivo dentro già da prima che accadesse.  
Avrei dato qualsiasi cosa per scoprire la sua identità e assaporare quei momenti da vicino invece di desiderarli.  
In estate sulle rive di quel lago, passammo ore in silenzio,  
lei fra le mie braccia mentre facevo scorrere le dita fra i suoi capelli.  
Desideravo poter esistere assieme a lei in quel momento per sempre, come in un limbo, senza pensare e respirare,  
stare lì sdraiato accanto a lei solo per sentire il calore del suo corpo, diventando un tutt'uno con la Forza;  
poi d'un tratto smisi di vederla.   
Snoke cercava, con perseveranza, di entrare in contatto con me, ma mi ero abituato a bloccarlo.  
A volte lo sentivo nella testa, come un'eco lontana o come un fantasma che bisbiglia a bassa voce.  
Anche se, ogni volta che provavo la minima sensazione di paura, tristezza o solitudine,  
mi sentivo alla deriva come un pezzo di legno trascinato via dalla marea.  
In quei momenti tutto quello che potevo fare era nuotare con forza per tornare a riva il più in fretta possibile.  
I miei sforzi però non ebbero successo, infatti una sera Snoke trovò il modo di mostrarsi..."   
 

Ben era da solo nella sua stanza e si sentì invadere la mente, Snoke era lì per punirlo, per avere bloccato i suoi tentativi di connessione. Si sentì sollevato da terra, sospeso nell'aria come un cappotto su una gruccia e si nascose la faccia con le mani.   
"Ti sei lasciato andare," gli disse "Sei stato corrotto dalla Luce e hai dimenticato l'Oscurità."   
"Chiedo scusa, Leader." ansimò debolmente, la faccia ancora nascosta dietro le sue dita.   
"Da questo momento in poi, non dovrai chiamarmi 'Leader' ma 'Capo supremo', questo è per ricordarti il tuo posto." la sua voce riecheggiò cupa.   
"Sì, Capo supremo." disse debolmente cercando di trattenere le lacrime.   
"Togliti le mani dalla faccia, bambino infantile, codardo, patetico di un ragazzo e guardami," sibilò "Hai paura di me? Sono davvero così crudele? Tutto ciò che faccio è per te." ora era di fronte a lui "Comincio a chiedermi se sei un ingrato."   
"Non è vero, io sono molto grato." replicò scoprendo il volto, ma i suoi occhi erano ancora chiusi. Senza preavviso, dita invisibili lo costrinsero ad aprire le palpebre, tenendogliele così sbarrate da non poter battere ciglio e da sentire le pupille bruciare a contatto con l’aria fredda.  
 "Non puoi mentirmi, giovane," sussurrò il Capo Supremo "Vedo la tua mente e il tuo cuore. Vedo ogni tuo pensiero e intento. Non c'è falsità che non sarò in grado di fare a pezzi. Quando menti a me, ti fai solo del male. "   
"Perdonami, sono debole," balbettò "Per favore... non farmi del male."   
"Ti ho mai ferito?" gli fece eco "I tuoi genitori ti hanno ferito, il tuo Maestro ti ha ferito. Io ho fatto l'opposto di queste cose. Quando ti punisco, è per il tuo bene. O lo contesti? "   
"No, Capo supremo," cercò di sembrare convincente, in modo che non potesse accusarlo di menzogne. "Tu sei saggio, i miei dubbi dovrebbero essere scacciati."  
Snoke lo lasciò cadere e Ben crollò sul pavimento. "Buona risposta," mormorò "Anche se non lo intendi veramente... alzati." comandò. Ben rimase in piedi senza guardarlo, poi Snoke lo abbracciò per quella che sembrò un'eternità. Il Capo Supremo lo aveva privato delle sue energie, ma l'obiettivo era di nuovo di fronte a lui, la sua battaglia procedeva senza sosta, ma cominciava a perdere di vista le cose e le persone importanti... ora si trovava in compagnia di Luke per la sua seconda lezione.   
  
A differenza delle volte precedenti, Ben e il suo Maestro non si trovavano all'aperto, lui non era seduto a gambe incrociate sul solito masso, intento a meditare osservando il panorama; era in piedi al centro di un'enorme grotta, situata posteriormente rispetto alla cima dello strapiombo dove di solito Luke lo istruiva. Un buco aperto nella montagna, disseminato di minuscoli cristalli scintillanti non dissimili dalle stelle del cielo notturno, eppure l'ambiente sembrava circondato da un alone di mistero; in fondo alla grotta l'oscurità era eternità. La temperatura calò drasticamente mentre entrava, causandogli un violento brivido lungo la schiena. Ben osservava la sua ombra dissolversi nell'oscurità circostante. L'aria era umida e l'unico suono era il gocciolio dell'acqua che pioveva dalla foresta di stalattiti che si propagava sul soffitto della grotta. Ben fu il primo ad entrare, avanzando a passi lenti, voleva esplorare la grotta, ma la voce di Luke che riecheggiava nell'ambiente lo fermò.   
"Non ti inoltrare, resta qui al mio fianco."    
E così fece, si voltò e ritornò sui suoi passi avvicinandosi allo zio; la luce dei raggi del sole riusciva a raggiungere solo la parte più esterna della grotta, ma ve ne era abbastanza per permettere a Ben di notare l'enorme mosaico che si diffondeva sul pavimento; era a forma circolare e raffigurava un uomo intento a meditare, il suo corpo era diviso a metà, in due parti uguali, da una spada laser. A destra regnava il colore bianco, simbolo della Luce; a sinistra il nero, simbolo dell'Oscurità. Ma lo sfondo di entrambe le metà era formato da pietre del colore opposto a quello prevalente; poi vi erano due cerchi di colore diverso, posti lì per rappresentare l'equilibrio. Chiaro e Scuro, Bene e Male. I contrasti alla base della vita.   
"Quello è il primo Jedi, il creatore dell'ordine." spiegò Luke.   
"Il maestro dell'equilibrio." sussurrò Ben con un velo d'invidia.  
"Cominceremo la tua seconda lezione." dichiarò Luke, prima di sedersi sul bordo in marmo che circondava il mosaico "Devi sapere che ora, essendo in via d'estinzione, i Jedi vengono romanzati, deificati, ma se togli il mito e consideri le azioni... il retaggio dei jedi è un disastro," cominciò a spiegare "Ipocrisia, superbia."   
"Questo non è vero." lo fermò Ben sulla difensiva.   
"All'apice del potere hanno permesso a Darth Sidius di farsi strada, creare l'impero e sterminarli, è stato un maestro Jedi il responsabile dell'addestramento e della creazione di Darth Veder."   
"Ed è stato un Jedi a salvarlo, sì,  era l'uomo più odiato della galassia, ma tu hai avvertito un conflitto in lui," commentò irritato "Hai pensato che non fosse perduto, che si potesse convertire."   
"E sono diventato una leggenda. Per molti anni c'è stato equilibrio."   
"Equilibrio nato dal sacrificio che Darth Vader ha compiuto per salvarti," Ben avanzò verso di lui "Equilibrio ottenuto grazie all'Oscurità."   
"Via che cerchi di percorrere," Luke assottigliò gli occhi e Ben rimase interdetto "La paura è la via che porta al lato Oscuro, la paura porta alla rabbia, la rabbia all'odio, l'odio porta alla sofferenza."   
"Di cosa dovrei aver paura?" chiese il ragazzo con un sorriso ironico.   
"Non lo so..." rispose Luke serio "Eppure percepisco così tanta paura in te."   
  
Luke aveva ragione ma Ben era troppo orgoglioso per ammetterlo; odiava essere lì, odiava i suoi compagni, odiava essere guardato come se, da un momento all'altro, potesse scoppiare e, preso da un attacco d'ira, uccidere qualcuno. E la paura di poter fallire, di deludere il Capo Supremo, lo stava facendo a pezzi. Gli occhi di Luke lo studiavano, Ben si sentì messo a nudo, come se il Maestro stesse percependo tutto quello che provava. Ben abbassò lo sguardo, rompendo il contatto visivo e chiuse le mani a pugno con la stessa risoluzione con cui avrebbe spaccato una roccia. Poi si girò e cominciò a camminare verso l'uscita della grotta.   
"Ben, questa è la vita, ti accadranno cose bellissime e cose terribili, ma non devi avere paura." Luke cercò invano di confortarlo.   
Ben si bloccò, voltò leggermente il capo e mentì "Io non ho paura." in realtà era terrorizzato. Avrebbe potuto cambiare la sua vita in qualsiasi momento; aveva il mondo intero nelle sue mani e non aveva idea di cosa farci. Perché la paura è un ostacolo che blocca la via del progresso, non permettendoci di diventare forti e saggi. Ben era solo un ragazzino perso nel mondo in cui era stato cresciuto, abbandonato da chi avrebbe dovuto amarlo.     
  
                                                                                                                            ***   
  
Quel pomeriggio aveva deciso di passarlo nella biblioteca del tempio, Ben si sentiva minuscolo in quell'ambiente così ampio. Costruita a pianta cruciforme a due piani centrati attorno a una grande rotonda, dalla quale si dipartivano quattro corridoi. La biblioteca del tempio raccoglieva al suo interno migliaia di libri, sistemati su decine di scaffali che lo chiamavano per essere letti. Il pavimento era in marmo bianco, decorato con disegni quadrangolari di agata marrone. Le colonne avevano il fusto rastremato verso l'alto, sormontato da un capitello massiccio e avevano il compito di sorreggere le balconate del secondo piano. Il tutto era stato costruito col calcedonio, che quando veniva colpito dalla luce emanava dei riflessi argentei. La biblioteca ospitava gli archivi Jedi i quali custodivano documenti storici risalenti a migliaia di anni fa: mappe dell'intera galassia; riviste scientifiche, matematiche e astronomiche; testi di ingegneria e tecnologia. Alcuni libri spiegavano dettagliatamente la geografia, la cultura, la zoologia e la botanica di vari pianeti sparsi per la galassia; in altri invece venivano svelati i segreti su come i Jedi usavano la Forza.   
  
La biblioteca era sempre stato uno dei luoghi che gli piaceva frequentare di più in assoluto. Anche il palazzo di Alderaan era dotato di una biblioteca, decisamente più piccola, ma ritrovarsi in un luogo simile gli faceva venire la nostalgia di casa. Della biblioteca aveva sempre apprezzato la quiete; quando trovava un libro che lo colpiva, gli piaceva ricopiarne qualche brano o citazione a penna, in bella grafia, utilizzando il set che gli aveva regalato la madre. Nella sua mente coltivava la fantasia di riuscire un giorno a leggerli tutti, un'impresa impossibile. Gli piaceva dimenticare chi fosse ed il suo destino per qualche ora, fissare le immagini dei testi, premere la mano contro la pagina desiderando di svanire nelle linee di sicurezza della litografia.   
  
Era seduto su una sedia in legno, intento a leggere un volume che parlava del pianeta dove si trovava, Tython. Voleva saperne di più sulla fauna nativa, in particolare cercava informazioni sullo Jurgoran, di cui Luke aveva accennato qualcosa. Era tardo pomeriggio, da dove era seduto aveva una vista perfetta del sole che si tuffava dietro la cresta delle montagne, il cielo era in fiamme. Il sole proiettava i suoi raggi dorati sulle nuvole, facendole diventare di un rosso fuoco. Osservava il principio del tramonto attraverso i vetri dei grandi finestroni che percorrevano la parete destra della sala. Il sole onnisciente, onnipotente, sospeso nell'aria frizzante, fluttuava verso il basso come un palloncino sgonfio. Le fiamme della stella più grande emettevano raggi caldi, che inducevano Ben ad osservare il panorama per assorbirne la potenza e l'esistenza. La contemplazione di quello spettacolo fu interrotta da qualcuno a cui era stato detto di mandarlo a chiamare. Era la ragazzina coi capelli rossi della prima sera.  
"Che c'è?" chiese irritato. Ben la guardò fissa negli occhi color verde prato, aveva il respiro pesante e le guance arrosate, come se avesse corso cercando di avvisarlo in più fretta possibile.    
"Il Generale Organa è qui." rispose esaustiva.   
Ben lo sentì rompersi. Il suo ultimo brandello di bontà, come un vaso di cristallo che cade su un pavimento di marmo. Era come se i pezzi giacessero sul pavimento illuminati dal sole. Sapeva che non c'era speranza nel cercare di rimetterli insieme, o almeno allora così credeva, quindi non ci provò nemmeno.    
"Mia madre è qui..." sussurrò a sé stesso, fu di nuovo pervaso da una sensazione di rabbia. Di scatto chiuse il libro e lo posò sul tavolo.  
  
Di corsa uscì dalla biblioteca, passando accanto alla ragazza, urtandola con la spalla e facendola finire contro il muro. Si ritrovò nella sala principale del tempio, vide con la coda dell'occhio un gruppo di ragazzi salire le scale guidati da Jai, percepì qualcosa di strano ma non ci fece caso, la sua attenzione era totalmente rivolta alle due figure intente a parlare sulla soglia del portone. Luke e Leila. Si rese conto che le cose peggiori succedono sempre al confine, ai limiti. Si avvicinò a passi decisi e quando fu abbastanza vicino la chiamò "Madre..."  
Leila smise di parlare e si accorse della presenza di Ben; i suoi occhi si riempirono di gioia e mostrò il suo solito sorriso splendente. Suo figlio però notò subito che qualcosa non andava. Malgrado quel velo di tristezza, Leila gli si avvicinò cercando di abbracciarlo, ma lui si scansò. Il sorriso scomparve dalla faccia della madre, che ora mostrava chiaramente confusione.   
"Io vado a vedere come stanno i ragazzi." disse Luke prima di andare via e lasciarli da soli.   
I ragazzi? Ma di chi sta parlando? pensò.   
"Ben... che cosa c'è che non va?" chiese Leila piegando leggermente il capo. Non era cambiata di una virgola, lui d'altro canto... Leila non poté fare a meno di notare come il suo corpo fosse diventato quello di un uomo che seguiva una vita fatta di duro addestramento. Ogni dettaglio del suo fisico era sbocciato solido; come un albero in fiore tra una massa di spogli. Era una bellezza singolare, fatta di braccia lunghe, muscoli definiti, gambe snelle, proporzioni ampie. Gli ricordava il suo Han.    
"Cosa c'è che non va?"  
 Ben alzò le sopracciglia "Hai anche il coraggio di chiederlo?" disse ridendo. Aveva la mascella serrata e Leila vide in lui Han, di nuovo. "Mi avete abbandonato."    
"Cosa vuoi che faccia?" gridò Leila "Che ammetta i miei errori?"   
"Non voglio stare qui!" urlò Ben in risposta. La sua risoluzione disperata era una lama che trafiggeva Leila impietosamente.  
"Ben, era già stato deciso da prima che nascessi," la sua voce era dura. "Sei un discendente degli Skywalker, la Forza è potente in te e ti stai opponendo all'unico destino possibile."   
"Non è l'unica possibilità!" esclamò con i pugni chiusi contro i fianchi "E nessuno mi ha mai chiesto se la cosa mi stesse bene, avete deciso tu e quel farabutto di mandarmi qui!"   
"Non parlare di tuo padre in quel modo." Leila era sconcertata.  
"Dov'è ora!? Troppo occupato a divertirsi?"   
"La vita al di fuori dell'Accademia non è facile in quest'ultimi tempi, se questo ti sembra un inferno, non hai idea di cosa sia diventata la galassia," cominciò a spiegare Leila "Il caos regna nell'universo, sono stata impegnata durante questi due anni a cercare di rimettere le cose a posto."   
"Non hai trovato un attimo di tempo per venirmi a trovare?" la sua voce era debole, si sentiva amareggiato.   
"Ora sono qui... va tutto bene." Leila alzò una mano, voleva accarezzare il volto di suo figlio, ma lui la scansò via.  
 "No, niente riguardo a questa situazione va bene!" era furioso.   
"Ben, ti chiedo di fare uno sforzo per capire." il tono del generale era gentile.   
"No, non capisco, e non voglio capire!" disse indietreggiando, la terra tremò leggermente. "Sono vostro figlio e mi avete abbandonato, buttato via come spazzatura... come se fossi un mostro."    
Gli venne in mente quando la madre gli diceva che non c'erano mostri sotto al suo letto; il vero mostro era nella sua testa... Snoke. Ma lui non aveva paura di Snoke, non lo vedeva come un mostro, perché per tutto questo tempo il mostro era stato lui. Solo ora lo capiva, guardando gli occhi della madre, così scuri ed espressivi, pieni di terrore e lacrime. Fece un passo avanti, ma si fermò, quasi come se vedesse il panico lampeggiare nei suoi occhi.    
"Ben..." sussurrò Leila. Si prese un attimo per guardare dentro al cuore di Ben e lo vide spento, duro e nella più totale confusione, privo ormai di tutto ciò che di meraviglioso custodiva.   
L'espressione di Ben cambiò e lei vide i suoi occhi indurirsi. Il ragazzo fece un passo indietro e si schiarì la voce.   
"Va' via." proferì freddo, poi si voltò lasciandosi il passato alle spalle. Salì la lunga scalinata e percorse il corridoio velocemente, ritrovandosi di fronte alla sua camera; la porta era stranamente aperta. Ben si avvicinò a passi lenti e quando entrò, rimase stupido a causa della presenza di una figura sconosciuta, che stava ferma al centro della camera osservando l'ambiente. Era una ragazza.   
  
Aveva i capelli lunghi, così spessi che ricadevano sulla sua schiena come onde di mezzanotte su una spiaggia sabbiosa. Così neri contro la pelle così pallida che quasi sembrava porcellana, il contrasto la rendeva ancora più spettrale. Notò la sua altezza, forse era alta tanto quanto lui. Il suo fisico era forte, atletico ma delicato. Quando poi si girò, Ben rimase senza fiato... i suoi occhi erano color oro; sembravano ambra incandescente, densi come il miele più dolce. Le sue labbra, invece, erano di un rosso chiaro che gli ricordava un bocciolo di rosa. Il labbro superiore era sottile, ma non troppo sottile, e aveva un arco di Cupido naturale; quello inferiore era più grande e più lussurioso. E se i suoi occhi erano la porta per la sua anima, quelle labbra lo erano per il suo corpo. Morbidezza, passione e la promessa della dolcezza a venire. Ben desiderò ardentemente di avere il potere necessario per far scendere tutte le stelle e rubare un po' del loro ossigeno per riuscire a respirare, scomparire e nascondersi da quello sguardo profondo. Percepiva in lei un bagliore familiare, la conosceva, avevano passato un'infinità di tempo insieme e sotto la sua espressione confusa il ragazzo riuscì a dire una sola cosa.   
"Sei tu."  
  
                                                                                            **_Fine prima parte._**  
  



End file.
